


One Day and It’ll be Okay

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Gay Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Modern Era, Nonbinary Character, Past Relationship(s), Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: High school and modern AU of The Great Gatsby.Nick is new to New York and when he is partnered the first day with Jay Gatsby something was bound to happen.Then at a party when Jordan and Daisy kiss for a game of spin the bottle... what happens the next morning when they realize what happened the previous night?
Relationships: Daisy Buchanan/Jay Gatsby, Daisy Buchanan/Tom Buchanan, Jordan Baker/Daisy Buchanan, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, Tom Buchanan/Myrtle Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was new to New York. It was almost as if his parents died of his gayness. He had come out only a week before they died. His parents didn't hate him but they didn't love him either. He was shipped off to New York to live with his cousin Daisy. Her parents, while alive, were never home and hadn't been much a part of Daisy's life. This led to Daisy being a little rambunctious. She had multiple boyfriends and was almost always at a party or hosting one to flaunt her money. Walking into high school he hated from the second he even pulled into the lot. He immediately identified all the cliche clicks. The emo kids, the mean unpopular girls, the popular mean girls, the band geeks, the nerds, the list went on, and yet Nick felt like he didn't fit just like at his old high school. Nick saw Daisy and just as he was about to go up and greet her, her boyfriend Tom came up to her, pinning her against the locker and locking lips. Daisy seemed to not have a problem with this but Nick shuddered. He had only met Tom once at a large family gathering and he was a major racist dick. Nick wandered trying to find the office when a girl with a short slick haircut came up to him.  
"I assume you're new?" she simply asked not bothering to greet him.  
"Is it that obvious?" Nick asked back in response.  
"Well, I hadn't seen you around. Where do you need to go?" the girl asked without a smile still.  
"The office, I suppose," Nick answered.  
"Ahh, right this way," she said lightly grabbing his hand and guiding him through the crowds of people.   
Nick tried to make some notes of the people he was passing. Nobody he would ever talk to, he was surprised that this girl was talking to him, he would hate if this girl was desperate and just wanted his body.   
"Hey, we're here now!" the girl standing in front of him was shouting.  
"Sorry, I was zoning out, just thinking about something else," Nick said, still a little hazy.  
"I am lesbian so don't even think about it," the woman stated bluntly.  
"Oh, thank god, I'm gay," Nick exhaled a sigh of relief.   
"Interesting, did your parents ship you away when they found out?"  
"No, no, they just died a little more than a week ago. Out here with my cousin now."  
"Why didn't you ask them for help then?" she asked.  
Just then he saw Daisy and Tom walking by and pointed at them, "she's a little busy."  
"Daisy Fay is your cousin?" she asked with shock, the most emotion she had shown this morning.  
"Yeah, a spoiled precious brat," Nick mumbled.  
"Maybe so, but she's incredibly hot," the other girl whispered.  
"What's your name?" Nick asked, "you never told me."  
"You never told me either but it's Jordan, Jordan Baker."  
"Carraway, Nick Carraway."  
"More like Carragay," Jordan snorted.  
"You wouldn't be the first to call me that."  
"Go and get your schedule. Then I can show you some pretty boys," Jordan joked.  
Nick went in and the lady behind the desk printed off his schedule without barely saying a word to him.  
Showing Jordan his schedule she snapped a quick picture and promised to guide him around. She grabbed his arm again and went to another area of the school.   
"Right here," she claimed, "the best looking people stand right over there. They might be dumber than rocks but they are always some good eye candy."  
"Nicky!" they both heard a voice cry, "why I've seen you already made a friend," Daisy smiled.  
"Yes," Nick answered sheepishly, "this is Jordan Baker. She volunteered to show me around today."  
"That's great!" Daisy exclaimed as she flipped her hair and walked away.  
"I'm telling you, she's a primadonna but there's something so cute about it."   
"I'll never under-" Nick's sentence was cut off as he watched the best looking guy he had ever seen walk by, "who is that?"  
"Jay, Jay Gatsby."  
"Please tell me he is single and gay. He looks like he plays football, does he?"  
"He is single but as far as I know he is straight. He doesn't play football but yes I suppose he is in good shape."  
"Of course, they are all straight!" Nick groaned.  
"Trust me, I completely understand," Jordan agreed. The bell rang and Jordan looked at Nick's schedule again.   
"You have history for the first hour, unlucky," Jordan commented, "I have English."  
"I like history. It's very interesting to learn about. English is great too! I want to be an author, but I doubt everything would work out that great."  
"You're too excited. I haven't had enough coffee for this. Math is easily the best though."  
Nick rolled his eyes but they walked together and started ways. Sadly, Jay was not in Nick's class. Looking around nobody Nick knew was. The teacher didn't even realize he was new but it didn't bother Nick too much. They were discussing world religion which was one of Nick's worst subjects despite loving history. He knew several facts about all the religions but they often got confused in his head. The class ended quickly and Jordan was waiting outside the door.   
"You have physics next. I think you'll like the teacher though. He is nice looking," Jordan smirked, "my gym class is still better though."  
Nick rolled his eyes but understood what Jordan meant as he walked into the room. The physics teacher was almost perfect. If he was only a few years younger he would have gone for it. Nick looked around the few people he recognized were the dumbest hottest students that Jordan had pointed out to him earlier. Sadly, the class came to an end. Nick hadn't listened to one word the professor had said but he was very certain he would be able to describe him perfectly if he was going to reflect a character in a novel. Once again Jordan had been outside the class ready with his schedule on her phone.  
"You have math next. I have chemistry. The rooms are right next to each other," she commented.  
As they walked Nick started to talk again, "you were so right about the physics teacher. Mr. Hottie is all I'm ever going to call him."  
"Ugh, to like men. I could never," Jordan chuckled as she rolled her eyes.  
"There has to be at least one good looking female teacher in this school that you appreciate," Nick countered.  
"No, they are all mom's and are all way too old. Mr. Hottie as you would like to call him came straight from college. All the girl teachers have been here for at least 7 years," Jordan argued.  
"No, come on, look at my math teacher," Nick said looking at the lady that was standing outside the classroom he knew he needed to be in, "she's in good shape. Looks like she ran a marathon or two, could probably bench a lot of weight."  
"One, she's a mom and her son is in our grade, that is weird. Two, she has run 3 marathons, also done 3 triathlons, and is trying to do one in every continent before she gets much older. Three, I get she isn't bad looking, I had her later in the day but she isn't quite my type."  
Nick watched as Jordan peered around the hallway and her eyes immediately found Daisy. This was normal for most people, Daisy lit up any room she was in regardless if she even said a word. Of course the one maybe friend he had was attracted to his cousin. She probably only wanted to be friends to get closer to her.   
"Of course," Nick agreed, "I have a thing for blondes as well."  
This snapped Jordan out of her daydream and into a light blush. She stuttered on a sentence but settled for not saying anything.   
"See you after math!" Nick smiled as he walked into the classroom and left Jordan a little red in the face as she walked over to chemistry.  
Nick realized that Daisy's boyfriend, Tom, was indeed in this class. They had only formally met once and hadn't seen each other and he had never paid much interest to him so Nick assumed Tom had very little to no clue who he was. He sat quietly in the fourth seat back. Nick liked school, he loved English but he wasn't good at math. They only discussed factoring which he had remembered learning in an earlier algebra class he had taken. He relaxed slightly but knew the class would only get harder.   
The bell rang and he walked to Jordan standing where she had been when Nick had left her.   
"English! Finally!" Nick exclaimed, happy to be heading to his favorite class.   
"Consider yourself lucky, I have history. If I stay awake I won't get detention, but if I sleep I don't have to listen to the boring lecture."  
"It's not bad today," Nick commented, "world religions."  
"Come on, you can keep all of them straight. In the gay little head of yours, I would think that impossible."  
"Oh, I can't. I was trying to make it better for you but it was absolute hell today."  
"Run off to English," Jordan rolled her eyes and headed toward history.  
"I don't know where it is, remember? That's why you're showing me around."  
"Fine," she huffed and guided Nick to the English room he was in.   
The first thing Nick noticed as he walked in was that Jay Gatsby was in this class. Nick stopped mid doorway until some kids behind started pushing him aside.  
'Right, just sit down and act normal' Nick told himself but he thought that was much easier said than done. He also realized Tom was also in this class which helped distract Nick a bit. He hated being in a class with Tom. Then Daisy walked in as well. He didn't realize they shared any classes but shrugged it off as she didn't notice him.  
The teacher walked in with a cup of his coffee in hand despite it now being one in the afternoon.   
"Alright, we just finished our unit on modern times so I want you all to do a project on something you believe has improved since the 20th century and explain if it has peaked or if it can still improve. This can be anything from literature, to social movements, to technology, it's almost endless."  
The whole class groaned. Nick didn't know why, he thought the project sounded interesting and knew what he wanted to do it on.  
"Fine!" the teacher grunted, "partners? Is that what you want? Fine, you can each have ONE partner!"  
Everyone quickly stood up and ran to their partners. Until Nick was left there alone as everyone around him was gripped to someone else arm.  
"Sir?" Nick heard a voice ask and he lifted his head to see who was speaking, "there doesn't seem to be any other people so can I be in a group of 3?"   
Jay was speaking. His voice was smooth and deep and Nick would downright say sexy. Nick was positive if Jay were to keep talking he could get enchanted and at the same time so lost and never want to leave.  
"Actually," Nick found his voice, "I don't have a partner either."  
Jay shot a look behind him and scowled at Nick. It wasn't quite the first impression he wanted to make.  
"Ahh yes, new kid. You can be partners with Jay, you two will make an excellent pair I'm sure."  
"But he doesn't know any of the material we have been learning about!" Jay complained.  
"According to your grades, neither do you, Gatsby, so maybe this new kid here can teach you something," the professor said causing everyone to stop breathing for a second.  
Jay walked over to Nick. Nick stood 4-6 inches above Jay but Jay had much more muscle and Nick was certain that Jay could have him pinned in less than three seconds. In a fighting situation, he added in his head, not anything else.   
Everyone else started chatting again and Nick took a deep breath before speaking.  
"I'm Nick, I'm new," he said introducing himself.  
"I think you already know who I am," Jay rolled his eyes, "so what do you want to do this dumb project on anyway?"  
"I thought I didn't know the material," Nick snapped back, quickly regretting his words.  
"Shut up and pick a damn topic," Jay muttered under his breath.  
"I want to do the project on gay rights," Nick said in a much least assertive tone and let his voice quiver.  
"What in the world do I know about gay rights?" Jay asked.  
"You know that I'm gay and that I can make a beautiful project on gay rights that it appears you need."  
"Alright homo, but you better not try anything on me!" Jay asserted.  
The teacher interrupted everyone before they could continue.  
"Everyone make sure you have each other's numbers and addresses! You will have no more class time to work on this project!"  
Everyone groaned at that statement but the teacher held his word.  
"Give me your phone," Jay demanded and Nick complied with not too much thought, "I'll text you my address, we can work at my place. I don't want to be seen in whatever shack you live in."  
"You mean the Fay mansion. Yeah, I don't love it there either," Nick smirked.  
"You don't live at the Fay mansion. Daisy doesn't have siblings."  
"Perhaps but when your parents die you typically go live with the closest family you have such as your cousin."  
"Or just to the orphanage," Nick barely heard Jay murmur under his breath, "well we will still work at my place!" Jay declared louder as he handed Nick's phone back to him. Nick saw the contact that just read Gatsby. Nick shrugged and mouthed the name Gatsby, he loved how it rolled off his tongue.   
Nick sent a quick text, "what time works best for you?" and slid his phone away. It quickly buzzed again in his pocket, "730 got prac 2nite"  
Nick rolled his eyes at the poor structure of the text but sent a thumbs-up emoji back in response. The teacher lectured about their next unit but Nick was in his own world. One that involved him and Gatsby.  
Getting out of English was great because he was able to tell Jordan the great news and came out with a smile on his face.  
"Wow, you must really love English if you are still smiling after that class," Jordan commented.  
"No, no, it's something even better," Nick said, still ditzy from his daydreaming.  
"Well, don't leave me hanging, spill."  
"I'm partnered with Gatsby. We are doing a project on gay rights. I get to go over to his house too."  
"Nick, you can't get your hopes up," Jordan signed as they began walking to, well, Nick didn't quite know.   
"I know, but I just... I get some bi-vibes. You know my gaydar goes off around him."  
"I know what you mean. I used to think he was but I think he would have said something to anyone by now."  
"You never know. We all come out of the closet at different paces."  
"Perhaps. I would just be careful, he did date Daisy for a bit."  
"Really? She never mentioned."  
"It must have been 2, 3 years ago now but they dated for close to 4 years."  
"Oh wow, I can't believe I never heard."  
"He didn't use to be this way, you know? That's probably why."  
"No, what do you mean?" Nick asked, confused as to what Jordan was alluding to.   
"He wasn't the rich golden boy. He was dirt poor, to say the least. Wore the same outfit at least three days in a row. They broke up eighth grade, I believe. Next thing you know he has this stuff and everyone loves him."  
"What do I have last?" Nick asked quickly, changing the subject, "computer science?"  
"Yes. You're lucky the teacher always lets everyone early which means you could go home early. I have math, I love math but come on you met the teacher she will never let us out early."  
"You'll be fine, you want me to wait and you come to the mansion?"  
"You don't have to wait, I've been there plenty of times," Jordan commented.  
"Ah, right, her infamous parties?"  
"I've been to five or so."  
"Alright. Then you can lead me to computers and I'll meet you at the mansion."  
"Sounds great!" Jordan smiled.  
Nick thought Jordan was only excited because it would be an opportunity to see Daisy. Nick was almost positive that she would be too busy with Tom. Certainly not working on the English project in which they were partners.   
Before he knew it he was in front of a room filled with at least 40 computers.  
"This is much bigger than my old school," Nick mumbled to himself because Jordan was long gone to her math class.   
"Yes, we have one of the biggest computer rooms in New York schools," a man said from behind him.   
Nick jumped and turned around to find who he assumed to be the teacher behind him.  
"You're new? Correct son?" he asked.  
"Yes, but I come far from New York," Nick answered.  
"Well, we will have plenty of time to get to know each other over the semester. In the meantime find yourself a seat and we can get the class started."  
The class flew by for Nick. He wasn't a computer genius but he definitely had more skills than some. Just like Jordan promised the class ended about 15 minutes early and students cheered as they ran to their cars to go home early. Nick walked casually ignoring the students pushing past him. He got to his car and drove to the mansion with his only thoughts not being on his homework but instead on the man who he wasn't going to see for another five hours still.   
Nick walked up to his new room and groaned and he threw his bag by the door. He plopped on the bed and tried to take a quick nap before Jordan arrived. Sleep didn't come easy and so he played a quick game on his phone before Jordan pulled into the driveway. Daisy still hadn't come back yet but Nick assumed they could easily be going to Tom's place as well.   
"Where do you want to go?" Nick asked as Jordan walked in.  
"The den perhaps. We could watch a movie and it's really cozy in there."  
"Did you want anything to eat or drink?"   
"Maybe a Coke," she requested, "and of course popcorn!" she added.  
"I'll be right back," Nick smiled and went to the kitchen. He threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabbed two Cokes out of the fridge. He grabbed a bag of trail mix for himself and waited as the timer went off. He divided the popcorn into two bowls, giving more to Jordan than himself. He then went back and found that Jordan was scrolling through all the different movie programs.   
"So what are we watching?" Nick asked.  
"Something gay, duh."  
"Movies with gay characters suck. Hollywood doesn't know how to portray us!" Nick complained.  
"Yeah, but this one was directed by a member of the queer community. It is based on a fanfiction she made when she was fourteen and it became a book later on in her life and she developed it into a movie," Jordan explained.  
"Sounds interesting, what's it about?"   
"It's about a vampire and werewolf who are mates with each other and together they overcome the stigma about their relationship."  
"Alright, I guess we can give it a shot," Nick shrugged.  
Jordan smiled and pulled the nearest blanket over her legs as she pushed play on the movie.  
Nick had to admit it was the best film he had seen in a while. It perfectly described internal and external homophobia as well hinting at underlying tones of racism.  
"That was actually great!" Nick told Jordan who was dozing off.  
"Uhh? Oh yeah, yeah, it was good," Jordan yawned.  
"Come on, you can't be too tired, you have to help me pick an outfit."  
"An outfit for what?" Jordan asked with sleep still in her voice.  
"My study date with Gatsby," Nick answered like the question was stupid.  
"It's not a date Nick. I guess if you want to look nice for one I can help you though."  
"Hey!" Nick objected, "you haven't even known me a full day you can't insult my style yet."  
"Yet I already know it sucks," Jordan said slyly as she stood up and stretched.  
"Come on, I'll show you the way to my room."  
After growing through ALL of Nick's closet, three times, Jordan concluded she was absolutely correct with the assumption Nick had no style. She eventually found a few things she could work with and when it was all put together Nick looked fabulous. The time was 6:30, an hour until Nick was going to Jay's place. He cooked up some chicken for dinner and gave some Jordan. Nick assumed Daisy was eating at Tom's place since she still wasn't home.  
"Don't you have some servants that will cook for you?" Jordan asked as she took a bite.  
"Yes, I do. I prefer to cook for myself. I don't like relying on other people for things."  
"Jay would certainly change that," Jordan mumbled with a roll of her eyes.  
"What do you mean?" Nick asked curiously.  
"He's made an empire for himself. I'm certain if you were dating him he wouldn't let you do one thing for yourself."  
"I think we would find a balance. That's what relationships are about," Nick claimed.  
"Yeah sure," Jordan said sarcastically, she glanced at the clock, "you better be going, lover boy. You wouldn't want to be late."  
"Shut up Jordan," Nick said as he stood up and reached for his keys, "you can get home just fine right?"  
"Yep, but I might hang here for a while. It's a nice place."  
"I doubt Daisy will come home anytime, but suit yourself."  
"Don't call me out like that Nick," Jordan called after Nick as he walked out the door.  
Nick got to the car and realized that Jay had not texted his address. Almost like Jay had read his mind his address pinged through.  
Nick drove eagerly to the address that he had to put into his GPS. When he had finally arrived the time in his car had shown 7:28.  
"Close enough," Nick shrugged to himself. He sent a quick text letting Gatsby know he was there and got out of the car to walk to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick doubted Jay was waiting for him but the door almost immediately opened. Nick realized it was a servant boy who had opened it.  
“You must be master Gatsby’s guest, Nick?”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Well then, let me guide you to where master said you would work.”  
“Alright, thank you,” Nick said as he followed the butler through the mansion to a study room.  
Jay was sitting in a chair next to the head of the table. Some crafts supplies were laid out before him but the poster board was blank. He was on his phone and barely looked up when Nick walked into the room.  
“You wanted to do a poster?” Nick asked as he sat down across from Gatsby.  
“What else were you thinking for your ‘beautiful project’?” Gatsby snarled.  
“Well unless you can draw, I can't do much with some markers.”  
“What would you want me to draw? Two guys kissing?” Jay asked with disgust.  
“I was picturing more like two guys holding their child or two girls on a date?”  
“You want me to draw that?” Gatsby inquired, hoping it was a joke.  
“That's all you have to do. I'll do the rest of the stupid poster just draw one or two things.”  
“Fine,” Gatsby groaned and took a smaller sheet of paper and began to sketch.  
Nick took a few markers and started writing. He wrote about LGBTQIA+ protests and what the community has gone through to get their rights today. He wrote about how gay marriage hasn't even been legal for ten years. He wrote how there was still discrimination whether it be in school, at home, or in the workplace.  
“Finished,” Nick set his marker down with a smile.  
Jay looked at Nick and Nick would've sworn he stared just too long for him to be straight. Jay never would have told anyone that he found Nick’s smile intoxicating but he never wanted to see Nick do anything but smile.  
Gatsby peaked at his phone, “Oh, wow, it's 9:30, are you hungry?”  
He didn't know why he offered but he didn't want Nick to leave.  
“Yeah, I wouldn't mind a snack,” Nick agreed.  
“Anything you would prefer? Cookies, a cupcake, a bagel?” Jay didn't know why he was being a good host. Hardly any people knew him while he was throwing a party and yet here he was offering food to this guy he had meant less than 12 hours ago.  
“Do you have chocolate milk?” Nick asked, “it’s my favorite with cookies.”  
“Of course, let me fetch someone to get that for us.”  
Gatsby stepped into the hall and Nick let curiosity get the best of him as he picked up the sketches.  
They were incredible. Nick never would've guessed that Gatsby was such an artist. The sketch on top was two beautiful women snuggled on a picnic blanket, the next was two dads picking up their kid, each held one of their kid's hands as they lifted him over a puddle. There was one last piece of paper. It was a sketch of Nick, this shocked Nick a bit. The bi flag was lightly colored over him as well.  
‘I’m not bi though, he knows that. Why would he choose those colors unless,’ his thoughts were cut off by Jay yelling, “what are you doing?”  
Nick let the drawing of him fall to the floor hoping Gatsby wouldn't notice and he would have to think it was there before Nick could see it.  
“I was just looking at your two sketches for the project. These are amazing Gatsby, you have real talent.”  
Nick thought he saw a blush creep across Jay’s face but wouldn't hold himself to high.  
“Alright, you didn't see a third one, did you?” Gatsby asked.  
“No, should I? I only needed two for the project but three would be great!” Nick smiled like nothing was wrong.  
“No, no. I just, I had another one over there that was unfinished and I don't like it when people see my work until it's finished.”  
“That makes sense, but no, I only saw these two. Did you want me to paste these on so we can just be tonight?” Nick asked.  
“No!” Gatsby hastily answered, “why don't you come over tomorrow again and we can finish it then?” Gatsby added to try and make it seem like he just didn't want Nick’s presence.  
“Are you sure? I think all there is to do is to put the pictures on,” Nick was confused. He certainly didn't have a problem coming over again but didn't think Gatsby would want that.  
“No, it's fine. Just come over at 7:30 again,” Gatsby assured him.  
“Alright, see you tomorrow then,” Nick smiled.  
“You don't want another cookie? I believe you only had one. It won't hurt to stay a minute or two longer,” Jay persuaded.  
“Fine, I guess another cookie never hurt anyone,” Nick shrugged and sat down in his chair.  
As he picked another one off the platter so did Jay.  
“So what did you write on the poster anyway?” Gatsby asked.  
“History about the LGBT community and riots and yet how they are still fighting for their rights.”  
“What's it like?” Jay inquired, “being gay?”  
“There really isn't a way to describe it. You just are, it's a part of who you are and there is nothing you can do. Accepting yourself is just the best thing ever and once you learn who you are it's just relief.”  
“I guess that makes sense,” Jay nodded.  
“So you never really knew anything about the community? Not even a flag of two?”  
“I mean you got the rainbow one. I didn't realize there was more than one.”  
“So you've never heard the term bisexual? Or the colors of the flag? You know pink, purple, blue?”  
“You're a liar!” Gatsby said slamming his hands onto the table and standing up.  
“What do you mean?” Nick asked, backing up into his chair.  
“You saw the picture!”  
“What picture are you talking about?” Nick asked still playing dumb.  
“I don't know maybe the one that has the bi-colors on it!” Gatsby continued to scream.  
“So you do know what the colors are! I knew it!” Nick exclaimed.  
“How are you not running away from me yet?”  
“Why would I run away? It's just a picture of me with those colors over it,” Nick said almost as if it was nothing.  
“Exactly! I'm a creep! Who draws a picture of a person they meant that day!”  
“If you find me attractive that isn't a problem!”  
“Yes, it is! I'm in love with your cousin and I shouldn't look at you the way I look at her!”  
“Of course,” Nick spit, “I’ve never been good enough for anyone else and I’m not good enough for you.”  
It was Nick’s time to stand up.  
“I won't be back. You can finish it up yourself, I won't bother you.”  
“Nick! Please!” Gatsby quickly ran over and grabbed Nick’s arm, “why do you think I wanted you to come over tomorrow? I wanted to see you again. Not just in English but when you're more carefree.”  
“You’ll never mean it,” Nick shook his head and tried to loosen his arm.  
“How do you want me to prove it?”  
“Figure it out, Gatsby, you're not stupid.”  
“Say it again, my name,” Jay demanded.  
“Gatsby, please!” Nick begged now.  
Jay let his lips fall onto Nicks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Nick talking on the phone while driving. Don't text and drive! Just because I write a character doing certain things does not mean I condone these things.

Nick was in paradise, heaven, he couldn't even describe it. Jay couldn't describe it either, it was so different from kissing a girl, and so much better.  
When the kiss broke Jay still didn't let go of Nick, “please don't leave,” Gatsby whimpered out of breath.  
“I won't. Not unless you ask me,” Nick murmured.  
“I have a big bed, I’d be willing to share tonight.”  
“I would get scared in this big house all by myself.”  
“I’ll show you to my room,” Gatsby whispered in his ear, “just so you know I prefer to sleep in the nude too.”  
“Okay, yeah that's definitely going to have to change. However, I wouldn't mind just boxers.”  
“I can make that happen. Anything you request, I can make it happen, the world is at your fingertips.”  
“All I want is to be next to you in bed right now,” Nick pleaded.  
“Nothing more, nothing less?” Jay confirmed.  
“No, just the complexity of you next to me.”  
“Sounds perfect to me,” Jay whispered and lifted Nick off the ground.  
“Gatsby, aren't I a little tall for this? I'm taller than you.”  
When Jay had sent Nick down gently on a king-sized mattress Nick stopped doubting himself.  
“You being taller than me just makes it all the better,” Nick chuckled, “I don't mind, it's better than any girl.”  
“That's why I'm gay,” Nick laughed.  
“Oh, Nick,” Jay rolled his eyes.  
“Gatsby,” Nick moaned slightly.  
“Don't turn me on, Nick,” Jay scolded.  
“Goodnight pretty boy,” Nick rolled his eyes.  
“Goodnight Nicky,” Jay smiled.  
“Please, just don't call me that,” Nick requested.  
“Okay, Nick, I won't. Don't you dare stop calling me but my last night name though, it's hot as fuck.”  
Nick was already snoring lightly. Jay just chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Nick. He knew he couldn't be doing this at school but right now it felt right to be in his bubble, and he didn't want to leave.  
Morning came just as fast as their first kiss had happened and the two were startled by Jay’s alarm. Nick quickly sat straight up while Jay threw a pillow at the alarm which did quiet it down.  
“Gatsby, come on, you have to go to school. I have to go home and get different clothes.”  
“You know we can't be this in school, right?”  
Nick rolled his eyes, “yes, I know, I'm not stupid.”  
Nick thought Jay might apologize for being so incredibly selfish but his lips didn't even move. Nick leaned back down and quickly pecked Jay’s lips despite it.  
“Okay sleeping beauty I have to go, try and make it to school on time.”  
Nick stood up and Jay followed Nick to quickly spin him around and pin him up against the wall wasting no time to capture Nick’s lips.  
“Now that's a goodbye kiss. Be here again at 7:30,” Gatsby demanded.  
Nick nodded eagerly, still dazed from the kiss. He walked out and knew this relationship would be everything he ever wanted but at the same time the one thing that would tear him apart. In the car, Nick wasted no time and immediately called Jordan up  
“Nick? What is it? It's not even 7 yet?” Jordan answered the phone groggy.  
“We have school in less than an hour,” Nick stated, “regardless I have the best night ever.”  
“I bet, you sound way too energetic for 7 in the morning.”  
“He kissed me, Jordan. He kissed me!”  
“Who did?”  
“Gatsby did!”  
“He’s gay?”  
“No, he's bi.”  
“He just told you?”  
“Well, there is a little more of an awkward story to it,” Nick admitted.  
“You woke me up, you might as well tell me.”  
“So I told you we were doing the project, right?”  
“Yes, you wouldn't shut up about it.”  
“I asked him to draw a few pictures and he said he would. He went to the kitchen to get a snack when we were done. I looked at his pictures and I was just amazed. I had asked for two pictures but there was a third sheet, it was a picture of me with the bi-colors over it. When he came back he asked what I was doing. I just pretended I didn't see the last one. I was about to leave but he told me to stay a bit longer so I did. He asked what I had written about and I was explaining some of the protests and he asked me what it was like being gay. I explained how I loved feeling like myself. I asked him if he really didn't know anything about the community or the flags. He mentioned the rainbow and I asked if he knew what bi meant or that the colors were pink, purple, and blue. He called me a liar and I still played dumb. He told me that it was wrong that he was in love with Daisy and that he shouldn’t be looking at me that same way. I told him how I would never be good enough for anyone and how I was just going to leave and he could finish it for himself. He grabbed me and told me I couldn't leave, that he wanted me to stay, and he wanted me to come back tomorrow. I told him that he would never mean it and he would have to find a way to prove it. He gets turned on by getting called his last name and when I did he asked me to say it one more time. I sounded so desperate begging him but then he kissed me and it was worth it. He didn't let me leave so we slept in his bed, emphasis on sleep, Jordan. We woke up and he told me we couldn't do it all during school but I don’t care I'm just happy he did anything at all.”  
“Nick, that all sounds wonderful, it truly does, but doesn't that seem toxic if you never get to be in public together?”  
“I know Jordan, I really think so too but it's just such bliss.”  
“Just be careful. He did say he was in love with Daisy.”  
“I know, it seems like everyone but me is.”  
“Joking aside Nick, just really be careful.”  
“I will Jordan, I’ll talk to you more during school.”  
“Okay, then Nick. Talk to you later,” Jordan said, hanging up.  
Nick quickly changed and went to school. Standing next to Jordan in the hallway the two talked about things not related to last night. They talked about algebra homework neither of them really understood. They talked about the history work that they knew they were going to drown in. Even though Nick was excited and it was all he wanted to talk about it he thought it better to bite his tongue.  
After school Jordan came over again.  
“Is she here today?” she asked quietly as she stepped in.  
“Do I need to go force a conversation between you and her?” Nick groaned.  
“Could you?” Jordan asked.  
Nick nodded and found Daisy in the study with Tom.  
“Hey, Daisy? Can I talk to you outside real quick?”  
Tom grunted but Daisy agreed to it.  
“What is it, Nicky?” She asked as he closed the door to the study.  
“Do you remember my friend Jordan?” he asked.  
“The one you were in the hall with?” she questioned.  
“Yes, that one. Well, she has a girl issue that she wanted to talk to you about.”  
Daisy giggled, “of course, I’ll talk to her Nicky. Every girl needs some girl time. By the way,” she started as Nick started leading her towards Jordan, “have any boys caught your eye around the school?”  
Nick hesitated, “there is someone!” Daisy accused.  
“Maybe,” Nick hesitated again, “Jay Gatsby is nice to look at, in our English class.”  
“Oh, Nick! No! He's just…” Daisy trailed off, “he’s not what you want.”  
“If he liked me, I would be satisfied,” Nick claimed.  
“Nicky,” she sighed, “just don't let your head run away. I just know he isn't right for you.”  
“Is he really? Or is this just because he wasn't right for you?” Nick accused.  
“Did he tell you?” Daisy asked.  
“No, but Jordan did and at least she had the courtesy to. You know what Daisy? I'm going to like whoever I want to and right now, I really like him.”  
“He’ll leave for another guy!” Daisy shot back, “just like he did to me.”  
“He’s dated another guy before?” Nick was curious now. With all the homophobic comments Jay constantly came up, Nick was certain he was Jay’s first boy.  
“Why do you think he isn't dating anyone? He got with a boy and everyone hated him. I'm surprised if he’ll give you a second glance. He loathed being hated and he sure as hell wouldn't do that again. He wants all he’ll never be. I'm telling you, he has his eyes on some guy and because he can't date him, he's not going to date anyone, not me and especially not you!”  
Nick was shocked when all this information came spilling out of Daisy’s mouth.  
“Jordan is waiting in the main hall, tell her I'm in my room if she asks,” Nick said and briskly walked away.  
He needed time to process, time to think. His head was spinning and he was surprised he could see straight. For some reason, his heart rate was skyrocketing and Nick was trying to keep his breathing under control. The words in his head we're like blades to his heart and he had to get them out. Nick tried to convince him, some part of Jay was in love with Nick. Nick was certain, they wouldn't have kissed otherwise, he wouldn't have been invited back otherwise. It wasn't all a lie! Jordan then came in.  
“I don't know what you told her but way to set her up with the worst conversation topic ever!” Jordan complained.  
“I'm sorry we got into a fight about Gatsby and then I just threw her into the room with you.”  
“What did she say?” Jordan inquired.  
“She said that after Gatsby was hated for dating one guy that he would never date another guy, especially me. That he probably has some guy on his mind but it doesn't matter because he won't date anyone because of it.”  
“I didn't even know he ever dated a guy.”  
“She said that he had left her for a guy and when people found out they hated him. I don't think anyone was ever supposed to know.”  
“That’s why he doesn't want you and him to get out.”  
“Yeah, it makes sense. He's scared, we all are to come out.”  
“You're going over again tonight, aren't you?” Jordan asked.  
Nick nodded, “okay I'm picking out your outfit again though,” Jordan stated as she walked over to the closet.  
“I have to go talk to her, I want to make dinner and I should make dinner for her if she's going to be eating here.”  
“Did you want me to go with you?” Jordan asked, peeking her head out of the closet.  
“Not unless you want the small chance of seeing Daisy again,” Nick joked.  
“No, go ahead. It's going to take me a while to find anything good in this closet anyway.”  
Nick walked back toward the study and knocked gently on the door. Daisy opened it and shut it in his face.  
“I just need to know if you and your boyfriend want dinner!” Nick called through the door.  
“Not if you're making it! It would probably be poisoned!” Daisy called back.  
Nick rolled his eyes but got started on a simple dinner for him and Jordan. He didn't care about forgetting about Daisy and Tom, they weren't worth his time. Nick walked away with dinner cooling on the counter and went to tell Jordan that it was finished.  
“Jordan? I only need one outfit for tonight,” Nick commented seeing somewhere close to ten outfits laid out on his bed.  
“Yes but if I'm not here then you need somewhere to start. Besides maybe as you guys progress further you can leave a few articles of clothing at his place? Or maybe you won't even need clothing at all?” Jordan laughed.  
“You’re right Jordan, I think I could probably fit into his clothes,” Nick said, not falling for Jordan's innuendo.  
“You very well know that's not what I meant.”  
“I also know there's dinner on the kitchen counter, let's go eat.”  
Dinner is mostly eaten in silence, “You're really good,” Jordan commented with a mouthful of food, “you should cook Jay a meal for one of your dates.”  
“I could, I'm sure he's hungry after he gets out of practice,” Nick commented, “I’ll ask him about it tonight.”  
“Speaking of tonight, shouldn't you be leaving soon?”  
Nick glanced at the time, “yes, I’ll be going right after dinner.”  
Nick took some more caution this time, he threw everything in his car that he would need if he spent the night again.  
Nick drove with his favorite playlist playing, usually, he would use his phone to get to an address two or three times before being confident enough without it but it wasn’t difficult to get to the mansion he lived in and it stood out from its surroundings. Pulling up, Nick sent a quick here text before walking up to the door. Just like before a butler opened the door.  
“I was told you know where to go,” the butler simply said.  
Nick nodded despite not really having a clue. Nick was them imagining Gatsby spread out naked on his bed, which would make sense why he wouldn't want anyone to guide them. Nick didn't really mind that thought and was glad he put a condom in his pocket. Nick decided to walk to his bedroom first. Sure enough, Gatsby was there but not completely naked at least. He was shirtless but had a tight pair of shorts on. For a moment all Nick could stare at was Gatsby’s very defined and. His hair was also wet.  
“Are you a swimmer?” Nick asked.  
“Yes, that's why I request you to come over at 7:30 every night,” Gatsby simply said.  
Nick laid down on the bed next to Jay, “you know I cook myself. I could make you a great dinner after practice one of these days.”  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
The conversation wasn't going anywhere so Nick switched it up, “your abs are so defined, Gatsby,” he moaned seductively as he began tracing his abs with his finger.  
“Nick,” Gatsby slowly said.  
“This wouldn't be such a problem if you weren’t so damn hot,” Nick complained.  
“Nick,” Gatsby said again. This time though he took one of his hands and lifted Nick’s face and gently kissed his lips.  
“You're so blind to what you make me do Nick. How you make me feel,” Gatsby stated.  
“Did she ever make you feel this way?” Nick asked, “Daisy, I mean.”  
“Not even close. All she ever was, was another trophy, another accomplishment I could have achieved.”  
“And what was he?” Nick asked.  
“Who?”  
“The guy you left Daisy for?” Nick’s voice rose like a question though Nick thought his statement to be true.  
“She told you?” Gatsby seemed shocked.  
“It was a long series of events,” Nick admitted.  
“We have all night.”  
So Nick told Gatsby the truth, how when Daisy asked he wasn't going to lie about finding Jay attractive. This led to her cracking and letting her feelings for Jay come to the surface. How she was certain he would never date another guy after the homophobic comments made at him.  
“I wanted to tell her just to laugh in her face and prove her wrong. I didn't for you though, I know you don't feel comfortable yet so I just let her insult me.”  
“I’m sorry Nick. I wish I could be so open like you.”  
“I’m waiting for you Gatsby, whenever that is, I’ll be here for you.”  
“You’re too good for this world Nick.”  
“So what was he to you?” Nick asked again.  
“Well, he used to be a sign that I could never be me but now I think he just helped me to understand who I am.”  
“And what am I?” Nick was careful to ask but was curious to know.  
“You're,” Gatsby hesitated, Nick was hoping it was to find the right words, “everything, Nick. You support me, and you're patient. You just, you see everything I can't see in myself and it means the world.”  
“You’ve changed my world so much in two days, you know that?”  
“I finished that poster. Just like you requested.”  
“What a good boy you are,” Nick teased.  
“Don't I get a reward?” Gatsby complained.  
Nick rolled his eyes but kissed Gatsby anyway because he would take any excuse to kiss him. They continued to kiss until they both felt something hard against their thighs.  
Nick blushed and moved away, “I’m sorry, I just..”  
“It's okay,” Gatsby confirmed, “it happens.”  
Gatsby scouted back closer to Nick and trailed kisses to his neck and started sucking on his neck.  
Nick let out a small moan, “Gatsby, you need to stop, I can't.”  
“Do you really want me to stop Nick?” he asked looking back at Nick’s eyes.  
“Of course I don't want you to stop but I think you do.”  
“Nick, there is nothing I rather do than fuck you until you can't stand up at school tomorrow.”  
Nick was surprised by Jay’s sudden bluntness but was also very intrigued, “I have one in my pocket.”  
“Tell me if it's too much.”  
“Is this your first?” Nick asked.  
“I… You're my first guy,” Gatsby answered.  
“Was it her?” Nick asked knowing he didn't need to qualify.  
“Freshmen year.”  
“Now we are seniors and I want you to be my first,” Nick confirmed.  
Gatsby reached into Nicks pocket to grab the condom and set it on the nightstand to not lose it. He however made sure Nick lost his shirt quickly. Paying close attention to his nipples made Nick a moaning mess beneath him. Gatsby praised him through the whole thing loving that he could make Nick like this. As the clothes on their bottom half were stripped Jay was quick to grab the lube and stretch Nick out. Nick was moaning even louder and while he was crying in pain he was also crying out in pleasure.  
“I'm sorry,” Gatsby started, “I know this hurts but it will get better.”  
Gatsby started pushing his length and while Nick was whining in pain he didn't tell Gatsby to stop. He waited for Nick to adjust until he moved again. He went back and forth until he hit Nick’s prostate. Nick continued to moan with the sensation.  
“Holy… I love… You Gatsby,” Nick shouted out in between moans. Jay hit the spot again and again until Nick came. This made Gatsby's pace reckless until he came.  
“Damn,” Nick breathed trying to calm it down.  
Gatsby threw him a towel to clean himself up.  
“I hope you aren't going to run away now,” Gatsby joked as Nick just threw the towel to the floor.  
“I sleep now,” Nick grunted.  
“You really want to sleep on those dirty sheets?”  
“If you're with me I don’t care where I sleep.”  
Gatsby rolled his eyes but he found tired Nick demanding yet adorable.  
“Nick?” Gatsby asked as he went back to the bed, “you said you loved me, do you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Nick stopped, he had honestly hoped Gatsby hadn't heard or maybe just forgotten, “yes, no, well,” Nick stuttered.   
“You know I’ve never said those words before. I heard it plenty of times but I never said it back. Before it was sex, now it's love.”  
“I love you, Gatsby.”  
“I love you too Nick.”  
Nick fell asleep believing it. He wanted to believe everything Gatsby told him. The way he slurred his words sometimes was an easy way to tell if he was lying but he constantly sounded like he was lying. Nick still wanted to believe regardless and so in his world of complete bliss, he fell asleep dreaming that Gatsby loved him the way Nick loved him.   
When the alarm went off the next morning Nick didn't move and waited as Jay once again threw a pillow at it.   
“Ugh!” he groaned as he took another pillow and put it on top of his head.  
“You're still not getting out of school,” Nick said as he made his way out of bed.   
Nick moved over to the other side of the bed and took the pillow off Jay’s head. He kissed him assuming this was the most efficient and his favorite way to wake up.  
“Fine! I'm up,” Gatsby insisted, “you should meet in the science bathrooms third hour. No one is ever there.”  
“Should I really be ditching math?” Nick raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine if you don't want to see your boyfriend I won't stop you.”  
Gatsby knew exactly how to play Nick, “I’ll be there!” Nick agreed.  
“Now go run home and remember nobody can know why you are ditching math.”  
“I have everything in my car if you don't mind showing me a guest bathroom.”  
“You were very prepared for this night, Nick. If I didn't know better I would’ve said you had this all planned out how you were going to lose your virginity.”  
Nick rolled his eyes as Jay snickered but followed him to a bathroom that was near a series of guest rooms.  
“Thank you,” Nick simply said as they did their own things.  
Nick walked back to the grand bedroom when he had finished.  
Gatsby was still in his bathroom so he gathered his clothes from last night.  
“Pardon for disturbing you but breakfast is ready for you and your guest. Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were Mr. Gatsby.”  
“No problem,” Nick insisted, “I have a request though.”  
“Anything for a guest.”  
“Can you wash these clothes as well as those sheets?”  
“Of course, it will before sir Gatsby returns home.”  
“Thank you, I’ll be sure to tell Gatsby that breakfast is ready.”  
Gatsby walked out of the bathroom a few moments later.  
“You were saying I had this all planned but here your servants are knowing to make breakfast for two.”  
“He… They,” this was the first time Nick had heard Gatsby really stumble over his words, “fine does it matter if I thought you were going to stay the night?”  
“How did you know I would have clothes?” Nick asked.  
“I… You could've worn mine.”  
“All sweet Gatsby wants me to wear his clothes. Just say so next time,” Nick winked.  
“Let's go, breakfast is probably getting cold,” Gatsby said, trying to hide his blush.  
Breakfast was an understatement to Nick. I was more of a buffet of anything that could be eaten for breakfast.  
“Did you tell them your guest was every kid who attends school?” Nick asked walking in.  
“No, I just didn't know what you liked so I asked for a variety.”  
“Pancakes or a bagel would have been fine,” Nick insisted.  
“And now you can have both,” Gatsby smiled.  
“Yeah, and a crepe, and French toast, and regular toast, and waffles, and sausage, and bacon, and a smoothie and assorted fruit, and coffee, and fruit juices.”  
“Don’t make it sound awful.”  
“It’s not awful, just overwhelming.”  
“Nick, you have to understand that I'm going to do anything you ask, and I'll do any task. I’ll go to the ends of the world for you.”  
“I'm starting to see that,” Nick remarked as he sat down and pulled a few things onto his plate. He settled with some pancakes and some bacon. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a cup of orange juice.   
“That's all you're going to take?” Gatsby asked.  
“How much do you want me to take?” Nick said thinking he wasn't even going to eat this much.  
Gatsby who was in much better shape piled almost everything onto his plate. Nick didn't mean to but his eyes were wide looking at everything Gatsby planned to eat. He stayed silent as he took a bite of his pancakes. Gatsby didn't say another word and so they are in silence.  
Nick gave him one last kiss before they left for school in their separate cars.   
“Third hour,” Gatsby smiled.  
“You called me your boyfriend earlier? Is that what we are?” Nick finally asked.  
“Is that the label you want?” Jay asked back.  
“Well, it's better than dudes who have sex with each other and come over to one's mansion every night.”  
“A lot shorter too,” Gatsby added.  
“I’ll be there third hour.”  
They kissed once more before leaving. It might have only been day two but Nick wasn't sure how much longer he would be comfortable with the charade. It was Friday though, Nick reminded himself, it would discuss it over the weekend. They could learn about each and then maybe Gatsby would be comfortable. While Nick had faced a considerable amount of hate throughout his life for being gay he certainly wouldn’t change it if he could. Nick thought Gatsby would though if he had the choice Nick was almost positive Gatsby would choose to be 100% completely straight. Driving to school Nick was certainly going to tell Jordan that he had lost his virginity.  
Nick found Jordan in the hallway.  
“You're still too perky even for a Friday,” she complained.  
“Aren't most people when they lost their virginity the previous night?” Nick suggested.  
“No way!” Jordan gasped, “with him?”  
Nick smirked and nodded, “he told me that he loved me too.”  
“It was day two!”  
“I know but it just felt right,” Nick exclaimed.  
“To who? To you? Or for him?”  
“Both, I guess. He was the one who wanted sex first and I was the one who said I love you first.”  
“It just seems fast and toxic to me.”  
“He made sure I agreed. He didn't do anything to hurt me and didn't do anything that I didn't want.”  
“If you say so,” Jordan shrugged.  
“Why can't you be happy?” Nick asked.  
“It's not that I'm not happy for you Nick. I'm scared for you to and you don't know who Jay is.”  
“Jordan I'm going to be okay. If I'm not I want to be able to rely on you not telling me I told you so.”  
“You can Nick. I just, I trust you and if you think this is best then I stand by you.”  
“I knew I always could Jordan. Don't worry, we’ll get you a girlfriend soon.”  
Jordan rolled her eyes but the bell rang so the two parted ways.   
Luckily for Nick, third hour quickly came. While Nick was nervous about skipping math but after 15 minutes Nick asked to use the restroom and while the teacher rolled her eyes she agreed and Nick quickly left the room and headed to the science hallway. Entering the bathroom it wasn't long before he was quickly pushed up against the wall. Gatsby made sure to lock the door and the two both looked like they had woken up after a VERY rough night.  
“How much time is left?” Nick asked looking in the mirror trying to fix his hair the best he could.  
“We still have 20 minutes,” Gatsby assured Nick.  
“We were gone for half an hour! She's never going to let her again!” Nick complained.  
“We have the other four hours to always try,” Gatsby winked.  
“Your place? 7:30?” Nick confirmed.  
“Yes, and bring enough clothes for the weekend. It is Friday.”  
“If we went an hour and a half away would you go on a public date with me?” Nick asked, almost begging for a yes.  
Gatsby signed. He really didn't want to go out in public but knew Nick would have done anything for them to go so he begrudgingly agreed that if they went far enough away then he would. Nick assumed later rules would be established but whatever he was happy to go out. Heading back to his math class he was quickly scolded by the teacher.  
“How nice of you to rejoin us. I hope you got your after school plans taken care of during the half-hour because now you have after school detention.”  
Nick nodded and took the detention slip. He would be out before 7:30 but would make sure he told Jordan he wouldn't be over right after school.   
When the bell rang Nick was happy to run out of math. He met up with Jordan who quickly figured out why he had detention.  
“You look like you have been in a tornado,” she commented.  
“I am going to feel like it at the end of the day. Pack some date outfits when you go over. He said we could go to a place a few hours away.”  
Jordan rolled her eyes hating that Jay was seriously going to make them travel that far for a simple date but shrugged it off agreeing to find some outfits that weren't trash.   
“I’ll find even more than I did yesterday. I’ll pack you a whole suitcase and you can just live over there!”  
“Don't worry I’ll always come back to visit you.”  
“I should just start going back to my place. You’ll be going over to Jay’s place soon assuming you don't have detention every night.”  
“I know you love my place. You get to see Daisy and I know you like it.”  
“Don't call me out like that. Why can't I just be your friend? It always has to be because I can see Daisy.”  
“Don't worry, you can come over whenever you check on Daisy.”  
“She's always with Tom though!” Jordan complained.  
“Why don't I tell her to throw a party this weekend?” Nick suggested, “I’ll suggest we play spin the bottle and you can have your chance.”  
“But Nick don't you want to go on your date this weekend?” Jordan asked, feeling slightly bad.  
“Yeah, but if I could have a reason for Gatsby to kiss me in public then I'll take it.”  
“He never would,” Jordan told Nick.  
“It’s always worth a try. I better get to English before I have two detentions in one day.”  
Jordan chuckled and rolled her eyes as she walked away and Nick headed towards English.   
Nick took the teachers lecturing as a time to study Gatsby’s features. Nick remembered what it felt like to trace that jawline. It was so defined, and the tint of his skin was glorious. He was almost certain he could get lost in his eyes and Nick stared at his lips. They were chapped but as his tongue kept licking them Nick got lost in his thoughts. Nick swore that Gatsby looked up every once in a while like he was sketching him again. Nick didn't mind but if he really wanted to he would gladly pose however Gatsby could envision.   
Nick barely heard the bell ring but it snapped him out of his thoughts as he watched everyone filter out of the classroom.   
Even though his last hour ended early Nick couldn't leave, but he certainly wasn't going to show up to detention early.  
He headed to Jordan’s class instead and waited outside until the final bell rang. Jordan gave Nick a curious glance until she remembered that he had detention.  
“Hurry up! She's the one that gave me detention and I certainly don't need her seeing me not in detention,” Nick rushed.  
Jordan rolled her eyes but followed Nick away from the classroom.   
“What time does your detention start?” Jordan inquired.  
“3:15. I still have half an hour.”  
“Why do they do that? That makes it harder for everyone. You can't make the bus or make it to practice,” Jordan complained.  
“I think that's the point. They really want to make it a punishment,” Nick countered.  
Jordan shrugged as she sat down on a bench.  
“I think Gatsby was drawing me during English,” he simply said.  
“Really? It seems like he wouldn't do that in fear of getting caught.”  
“Yes, I found it odd too but I’d gladly let him draw me anyway,” Nick smiled at the thought.  
“Does your pretty little boyfriend know he's dating such a bay boy who got detention?” Jordan snickered.  
“No, I'll still be at the mansion long enough to suggest that party,” Nick said, pretty sure he would have enough time to do it.  
“Well, you better get to detention before you have to stay any longer for being late.”  
Nick groaned but began the walk to the classroom listed. He didn't know who the teacher was but he considered that a good thing. The room was located next to his English class and Nick took a seat near the back.  
“Is anyone here an athlete who is missing practice right now?” the proctor asked.  
A few kids raised their hands, “alright come here, I’ll sign your passes and you can be off to practice.”  
The kids smiled as they were let out. Nick wanted to bang his head on the desk, that wasn't fair and he was already sick of detention.  
“The rest of you can sleep or do homework. I don't care, just be quiet.”  
Nick let himself fall on top of the desk and let his eyes fall shut though he never entered a deep sleep. Five arrived all too slowly but it came after time and Nick was happy to run out of the room along with all the other students that were in detention.   
Nick began on his way back to the mansion and as expected Jordan was laying down taking up all the space on one of the couches.   
“Glad to see you’ve been productive,” Nick commented.  
“It’s Friday!”  
Nick only rolled his eyes, “have you seen Daisy?”  
“Yes, she came in not so long ago with her douche of a boyfriend.”  
“Alright, I'll go mention the party before I forget later,” Nick said, leaving Jordan to lounge around.   
Nick knocked gently at the den door.  
“Nick,” she simply said.  
“Daisy, look, I know we aren't on the best terms right now but I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm just overwhelmed with everything,” Nick was half lying, sure he felt overwhelmed at times but that had nothing to do with why he was yelling yesterday, “how about you throw a party this weekend and I’ll make it up to you.”  
“How is throwing a party making it up to me?”  
“I won't tell your parents. Besides, it's another opportunity for us to flaunt our wealth,” Nick didn't like to show off but he knew it was something for Daisy to certainly consider.  
“I guess you're right Nicky. I'll tell the servants we will have several guests.”  
“Perfect! Can we play spin the bottle? I need to get a feel for everyone in New York.”  
Daisy laughed, “yes Nicky, we can play spin the bottle so you can get a boyfriend.”  
Nick smiled, probably because he already had the best boyfriend and everything was going to according to plan, “I’ll see you later Daisy.”  
She waved as her short hair flipped as she turned back into the room. Nick headed back to Jordan.  
“Party plan is all set,” Nick assured her.  
“You are the best!” Jordan exclaimed.  
“and I already talked her into playing spin the bottle.”  
“Truly working miracles.”  
“So I assume you packed my bag to go to Gatsby’s this weekend?”  
“I had a random servant do it, but I assume it is finished.”  
“Alright. I'm going to head over now and see if his servants have made dinner. If not I think I could set up something small but romantic.”  
“Go enjoy your weekend with your man,” Jordan winked.   
Nick smiled and asked a servant to fetch his bag. Driving to Jay’s place was almost automatic. It was weird to be there before 7 but he almost felt as he came home as he walked into the mansion. Nick handed a greeting servant his bag and asked him to place it in Gatsby’s room. He then asked another servant if dinner was currently being made. Nick smiled and requested that dinner was not to be made and that Nick was certain he would prepare dinner himself. Several things were laid out and Nick assumed that he had gotten there just in time before dinner was going to be prepared. He saw several different types of seafood such as lobster, crab, shrimp, oysters, and calamari. Nick didn't understand why anyone would need this much food. He looked for some pasta which he quickly found several boxes of. He started to boil some water as he prepared another pan to fry the shrimp. Nick heard the door open and before he knew it someone grabbed him from behind.   
“You don't look like my cook,” Gatsby smoothly said as he gently kissed Nick’s ear.  
“Well luckily as my boyfriend you can get a lovely dinner prepared by me.”  
“You're too sweet. When it's going to be ready?”  
“15 minutes,” Nick shrugged.  
“Well I would shower but I would prefer if you do that with me.”  
Nick simply hummed as he turned his attention back to the food in front of him. Gatsby grabbed two plates and a strainer. Nick would never admit that he was surprised Gatsby even knew where anything in the kitchen was. He grabbed the strainer though to drain the noodles and spooned those onto the plate. He separated the shrimp and put those on top of the pasta. Nick grabbed the two plates and set one in front of where Gatsby was sitting and set one next to him for himself. He went back to fetch two forks and set them down and finally sat down.  
“Can you please tell someone to clean the kitchen? I don't feel like cleaning.”  
“Of course,” Gatsby agreed and he turned to the nearest servant and told him to get the kitchen cleaned immediately.   
The servant nodded and he went off to get the tasks complete.   
“This is amazing Nick!” Gatsby commented halfway through the meal, “where did you learn to cook like this?”  
“They didn't like to cook, so I learned how,” Nick simply said.  
“Oh,” Jay nodded.  
“Where are yours? Your parents? Any guardians?” Nick asked.  
“Dead as yours,” Gatsby said, “I was in an orphanage for a while until I made a life for myself.”  
“Aren't you only 17? How did you get out?”  
“Wolfsheim.”  
“Who?”  
“The closest thing I have to a guardian. Almost like an uncle, I guess.”  
“I mean mine certainly isn't around. So is this technically his mansion?”  
“No, it's entirely mine.”  
“That's impossible…” Nick drew out, trying to connect something he had to be missing in his head. There was just no way that Jay could have been orphaned but now had all the money in the world.   
“I took you for smarter than this Nick.”  
“You're not who you say you are!” Nick claimed, standing up slowly backing to the door.  
“I am exactly what I say. I just rarely say everything,” Gatsby said standing up and following Nick’s steps back.  
“I… I,” Nick stuttered trying to find the doorknob.  
Gatsby grabbed the wrist and pinned it above Nick’s head and made sure Nick was completely against the door, “I believe the words you are searching for are ‘love you’.”  
“No, no, this isn't…” Nick was still unable to pull together his thoughts.  
“It had to intrigue you doesn't it? The thrill? The mystery? Knowing how forbidden this all is?” Gatsby posed as he began kissing down Nick’s cheekbone.  
Nick couldn't do anything. His brain was absolute mush and it was such a feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains alcohol and underage drinking. Once again I don't condone the actions of these characters but this is fictional.

“We could do anything you want, you know? I have rope,” there was a slight peck to Nick’s lips, “cuffs,” another kiss, “blades,” yet again another kiss, “guns even,” Gatsby finished as he finally kissed Nick.   
Nick wanted to push away, his boyfriend was a psychopath, he had probably killed his last boyfriend but why was that idea arousing?   
“What do you do? Tell me straight forward, no riddles, no twists, just honesty. You know I'm not leaving and with this whole ruse you built up, I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them,” Nick finally got out as their lips parted.  
“Anything really. Anything they need me to do at least.”  
“Who is they?”  
“Who do you think? The people I work for.”  
“Wolfshiem?” Nick asked, remembering the strange man's name.  
“One of many.”  
“How illegal is it all?”   
“Do you really want to know?” Gatsby asked, Nick nodded.  
“It’s stuff you haven't ever dreamt of. Drugs, assassinations, torture, you name it we do it.”  
“Were you drawing me during class today?” Nick quickly changed the subject.   
“Did you want to see?” Gatsby asked.  
Nick nodded, he truly was curious. Gatsby grabbed his hand, gently this time, and led Nick to his room. Nick threw a glance back to the door but he didn't care, he was entangled with Jay and he really didn't care how scratched, trapped, snared, or hurt he got anymore. The drawing that Nick had expected to see was a simple headshot of him at the English desk he was sat at. It was however very from that and was instead a drawing of Nick sprawled out on a bed completely nude.  
“You drew THIS in class!?” Nick practically shouted.  
“Well I certainly had some inspiration from third hour and the night before,” Jay winked.  
“I would have posed if you simply would have asked.”  
“Just like this?” Gatsby asked, referring to his picture.  
“Any way you would like.”  
“Tonight?” Gatsby asked again.  
“Anytime you want. I was hoping though instead of a date we would go to Daisy’s party tomorrow. I know the rule we can't be together in public but she wants me to be there to ‘get me a boyfriend’. We will be up late tomorrow night.”  
“I’ll go to the stupid party but if you dare kiss another guy he will be dead and you will be punished.”  
“Gun to my head?” Nick asked.  
“Whatever I want,” Gatsby claimed.  
“I can give you a LONG list of ideas. I’ve fantasized a lot as a single man.”  
“Go on, let me hear a few.”  
“Well, I assume you know I've always wanted to be tied up, gagged would be even better. I’ve also always wanted to be marked, with a blade, the sweat stinging as it mixes with blood. I have always wanted a gun to my head, make me follow directions knowing if I don't I'm gone…” Nick would've continued if it weren't for Gatsby’s lips on top of his own.   
“How can you do this to me? That dirty mouth could make me come without you even touching me.”  
“Mhh, maybe don't gag me then?” Nick suggested as he continued to kiss Gatsby.   
Clothes were scattered across the room as the two made their way to the bed.   
As Gatsby began to descend Nick’s neck he moaned, “make sure no guy would even think I'm single.”  
Gatsby hungrily sucked and bit at the exposed flesh.   
“Nobody should think twice about coming near you.”  
“If that's your criteria that the whole school will be dead. Don't worry, I'm yours and yours alone.”  
“I'm not going to look like yours tomorrow but I swear it's you.”  
“I love you, Gatsby.”  
Jay didn't say anything back but perhaps the way he worshipped Nick’s body was enough.   
The next morning Gatsby woke up and was startled to see Nick’s face next to his. Women rarely stayed the night and Nick of course was his first man. Jay might have only told Nick that he had only slept with his cousin but he wasn't a stranger to women at all. Nick might have started new but he picked up fast at a pace that Gatsby loved. He could smell breakfast being prepared and placed a small kiss on Nick’s forehead, he squirmed a little bit before opening his eyes.   
“I didn't mean to wake you,” Gatsby admitted.  
“It’s fine. I wouldn't want to wake up any other way.”  
“Let's go, I'm sure breakfast is already finished.”  
Nick groaned as he rolled out of the bed, “we need to request for those sheets to be changed again.”  
“Certainly but I'm sure we’ll be staying at your place tonight,” Gatsby smirked.  
Just like the previous morning food upon food was spread out on the island top.   
“There are still only two people here, how can you request this much food?” Nick asked.  
“They all eat what we don't,” Gatsby responded, “it just means they make it all at once instead of separately.”  
Nick thought about how he had only made enough dinner for the two of them, “oh, we do it the other way at my place. I make my own meals half the time anyway.”  
“You are an amazing cook, I see why you would want to cook for yourself.”  
As the two sat down at the table they conversed slightly but enjoyed moments of comfortable silence. After dinner, Nick went back to the Fay mansion but left his bag there for tomorrow or any day after he supposed. He found a lower-cut shirt that exposed all the hickeys he had received on his neck and collar bone. He threw on a pair of tight-fitting jeans hoping he wouldn't get hard until the pants were long gone. He walked out of the room and looked around at all the food Daisy had ordered to be prepared. He found Daisy walking around, who was shocked to say the least.  
“That's where you were last night!” Daisy exclaimed.  
“Yes and?” Nick questioned.  
“You can't get a boyfriend if you look like that! Unless, of course, you already have one!” Daisy started more like fact than a question.  
“It's none of your business if I do.”  
“Yes, it is! I'm throwing this party and you clearly don't see the point!”  
“I already have a boyfriend, yes! He knows I'm at this party! That doesn't mean I can't show that I'm his.”  
“Well come on tell me who? No! No! Let me guess, hmm, is he tall? Athletic? Smart? Artistic?”  
“I would say all of the above,” Nick confirmed.  
“Woo, he is definitely a keeper! Tell me who!”  
“If you can't figure it out my lips are sealed,” Nick said as he faked locking his lips and walked away.  
“No Nick please!” Daisy begged as she followed Nick, “you have to tell me!”  
Nick only smirked as he plopped onto the couch in the den and pulled out his phone. Daisy sat on the other end with her arms crossed and huffed trying to think who Nick’s mysterious boyfriend could be. That is however when guests started arriving, the music started blaring, and thoughts were lost to alcohol.  
Gatsby came, only sparing Nick one glance before he looked away. The image of him covered in hickeys clogging his mind the rest of the night. That was of course until Daisy sat the majority of the guests in a circle around a bottle.  
“Aren't we a little old for this game?” one of the boys there asked.  
“It will be fun!” Daisy insisted, spinning the bottle first.  
It landed on some guy and so they kissed and the game went on. Nick had kissed 3 boys and 2 girls, Jay had kissed 1 boy and 6 girls, Daisy had kissed 3 girls and 4 boys, and Jordan had kissed 5 girls and 1 boy. It was Jordan's turn to spin again. Every turn everyone could tell she was praying for it to hit someone but nobody besides Nick really knew who she was hoping for. Like destiny may have intended the bottle landed on Daisy. Tom who had kissed 4 girls and 2 boys at this point was beyond peeved, everyone got to kiss his girlfriend beside him, and to top it off he had kissed two boys and he had almost thrown up both times.   
“We should make a rule,” Tom drunkenly stated, “that you don't have to kiss the same gender.”  
“That takes away from the fun!” Daisy complained as she went over to kiss Jordan.   
Jordan felt fireworks, butterflies, anything you could just a completely over the moon feeling. Daisy on the other hand felt next to nothing, it wasn't the first girl she ever kissed and probably not her last, and Jordan was practically a stranger. They both sat back down, Jordan with a huge smile on her face but Daisy more with a simple smirk. Nick, who sat next to Jordan, grabbed the bottle next and spun again. Stupid faith of course had it land on Jay.   
“Well, would you look at this?” Gatsby smirked. Nick went for a small peck as to not reveal their relationship but Gatsby shoved his tongue down Nick’s throat. There were some gasps among the crowd while others were so dazed out they could barely process what was happening.   
“Everyone!” Gatsby slurred, “I'm bi-”  
Nick quickly shut Jay up with a kiss.  
“Those aren't the rules!” a girl complained.  
“You only get one!” another exclaimed.  
“Nobody needs to hear about how drunk he is,” Nick claimed.  
“That wasn't what I was going to say,” Jay’s voice was still slurred but quieter.   
“Sit down, find me this is over,” Nick mumbled as he headed back to his spot next to Jordan.  
“So what was that all about?” Jordan asked, ignoring whoever was spinning next.  
“He was about to come out. In this drunken state, that's the last thing he needed to do. Regardless of how he feels tonight, he’ll be happy tomorrow when he recovers from a hangover.”  
“Very true. She's such a good kisser, you know?”  
“No, I don't go around kissing my cousin.”  
“It was magical. Is that how it felt to kiss Jay?”  
“Not tonight, but almost every other time, yes.”  
The circle continued to disperse as more people left or had just blacked out drunk. Soon it was only Jay, Nick, Daisy, and Jordan. Tom was blacked out on top of Daisy’s lap and she struggled to get out beneath Tom but eventually did. Jordan asked to stay in Daisy’s room because she thought all the other rooms were going to be occupied. Daisy agreed with a smile and led Jordan to her pretty pink room. Then Jay and Nick sat across from each other and Jay made his way across the non-existent circle and kissed Nick.  
“You never let me tell anyone I'm bisexual,” Gatsby complained.  
“I know but you’ll thank me in the morning,” Nick said and then turned to a servant, “please have two aspirin and a glass of water on the bedside table.”  
They nodded and set off to do the task as Nick turned back to Jay.  
“Come on, let's go to bed.”  
“No, I want to stay up with you.”  
“Please, I want to go to bed”.  
“No!” Jay said as he started pouting like a small child.   
“Gatsby,” Nick tried moaning, “please come to bed.”  
Jay uncrossed his arms and hesitantly agreed.   
As Nick stripped to his boxers Gatsby just stood there.  
“Jay please, you can't sleep in those clothes.”  
“Undress me,” Jay commanded.  
“Come on, we are going to bed and that's it.”  
Gatsby started pouting again and Nick sighed and walked over to start to pull off his shirt. Gatsby started kissing Nick and Nick tried to stop he could never deny Jay, it was just something he could never do.  
“I love you too much,” Nick moaned as Gatsby kissed down his neck and towards his nipples.   
“Love… You… Too,” Gatsby managed to say in between his sucking and biting.  
“Gatsby, bed,” Nick commanded, taking some control.  
They stumbled over to the large bed and the night continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up was groggy but Nick didn't mind when he realized he was curled in Gatsby’s arm. Nick thought about getting up but stayed curled in Gatsby’s and gave him chaste kisses every now and then. Nick took the time to analyze Gatsby. His board swimming shoulders, his defined arms. Gatsby was passed out until 10:50, he groaned when he first woke up but was happy to see Nick still there.  
“Where? Pain med, please,” Gatsby mumbled.  
Nick reached over grabbing the aspirin that had been set out along with the glass of water. Jay took them quickly and remained silent for ten minutes.  
“Thank you,” he finally said.   
“Being hungover sucks, I know,” Nick said back.  
“No, not for that. Well, yes for that, but for stopping me also, last night.”  
“I knew you would regret it,” Nick said, “I would do anything to save you.”  
“I wish I could live as free as you do.”  
“It takes time. You’ll be ready one day, but that day certainly isn't when you're drunk.”  
“Part of me still wishes it was out there. I don't like being crammed in the closet but I'm scared of what they will all think.”  
“It’s ok, one day,” Nick assured him.   
“Let's go to a restaurant an hour and a half away. We can eat there and spend the day as a couple without fear of judgment,” Jay impulsively said.  
Nick nodded, “want me to get a driver?”  
“Yes, I don't want to drive all that way.”  
So the two got out of the bed.  
“Nick, I don't have any clothes!” Gatsby complained.  
Nick snickered thinking about the time Jay insisted he should have worn his clothes instead of his own.  
Nick picked out some clothes from his closet that belonged to his father. They didn't fit him well but thought they might fit Gatsby adequately for the day.   
“Try these, I think they’ll work well,” Nick said, throwing the clothes behind him towards Gatsby.   
Gatsby glanced at them and decided while they may not be his style they were definitely better than being naked.   
Gatsby looked stiff but happily followed Nick as he told them they needed to get going.   
“I want to stop by the kitchen real quick, I want a muffin. Do you want anything?” Nick asked.  
“You… Yogurt,” Gatsby stuttered.  
“Okay,” Nick smirked and gave him a quick kiss, “we have to be careful, I'm sure some drunks are just leaving now. Daisy is still here, probably Jordan as well.”  
Jay nodded, lightly grabbing Nick’s hand and tracing a few circles on the back of it with his thumb.   
Nick looked down at their hands and back up with curiosity, “you’re simply guiding me,” Gatsby smiled. Walking into the kitchen they saw Daisy and Jordan both sitting on a bar stool.  
“Hey, guys!” Jordan said with a yawn.  
“I didn't realize he was still here,” Daisy spit towards them.   
“We are leaving,” Nick said.  
“What do you mean? You haven't been here all weekend! You're never here at all actually! I'm lucky to see you after school! You never come except for a few hours after school! Where do you possibly have to be?” Daisy started yelling.   
“For your information, Nick and I are going out of town for the rest of the day, thank you,” Jay stated.  
“Nick! We talked about this! It's all in your head!”  
“I know what I'm doing!” Nick started shouting back.   
It all clicked in Jay’s, he remembered Nick telling him about the argument, and then he did what he felt he had to do, not only for Nick but maybe for himself too. He took Nick and spun him so they were facing each other a few inches apart, “so do I,” he whispered, as he pressed his lips to Nick’s. Nick thought about pushing him away, blaming it on the hangover but Jay’s hands were on his head and back ensuring that he couldn't slip away so he melted into the kiss.   
“Did you drug him?!” Daisy exclaimed.   
“I really don't think so,” Jordan answered.  
“How can you be so chill about this?” Daisy asked her.  
“One, I already knew. Two I'm a lesbian and Nick is gay, there wasn't a chance to begin with.”  
“Did everyone but me know this?”   
“That I'm a lesbian or that they are dating?”  
“Well, both!” Daisy was pouting now but didn't care.  
“Yes everyone knows I'm a lesbian, I'm very surprised you didn't. But no, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knew they were dating.”  
“She was,” Nick chimed in, feeling awkward after standing there for several minutes after his kiss with Jay had broken.  
“Seriously you told her?” Gatsby asked.  
“That very first day,” Nick smirked.   
“We will talk about it later. Let's go!” Gatsby grabbed Nick’s hand again and led him out of the kitchen.  
Nick looked at one of the servants he was passing and requested that someone meet Jay and him so they could take the two of them out for the day. They nodded and when the two exited they found a car pulled out with the driver ready to go.   
“Where do you want to go?” The driver asked.  
Nick shrugged, Jay leaned forward and whispered something in the drivers ear.  
“I trust him, take us wherever he said,” Nick told the driver.  
The driver nodded and began driving.   
“Are you okay after this morning?” Nick asked.  
“It’s fine. She was going to know at some point and I know it bothered you that she didn't know. One day everyone is going to know.”  
“She’ll bug me about it every day. You heard her, she still thinks you're going to hurt me.”  
“But you don't believe that though, do you?”  
“Of course I don't. That doesn’t change how much she’ll talk about it every day.”  
“Would this make it better?” Gatsby asked as he brought his lips to Nick’s.  
Nick moaned slightly, “yes, that makes it a lot better.”  
“Well, I can make it a lot better anyday you need,” Gatsby smiled as he resumed a normal position in the car.  
“I have a question,” Nick started, “shouldn't you have had to go… Into work? I don't think you've gone since we got together.”  
“No, they think I'm trying to recruit a few people.”  
“But what happens when you don't have anyone?” Nick asked because he certainly wasn't joining a mob, militia, or mafia of any sort.  
“I’ll tell them that I took care of the other two and that the last one was you.”  
“But, I can't, I'm not,” Nick was stumbling over words trying to think how he could get out of this.  
“Don’t worry Nick. They rarely make our partners work with us, or work at all. They just have to know who you are and then you’ll be safe. Unless we break up, then I would have to kill you, of course.”  
Nick’s heart stopped, he knew Gatsby wasn't lying. With his lifestyle, it made sense especially when he knew about the gang but it still scared him. This meant he was attached to Jay for the rest of his life, literally. The moment they break up Nick figured he would get shot or something gruesome along those lines. Nick had started to notice small things about Gatsby, like how he almost always had some sort of weapon on him.   
“Nick!” Nick finally heard Jay shout, and Nick shuddered out of his thoughts.  
“You… You wouldn't kill me, would you? I could run away, move to Europe, pretend I don't know you, but you wouldn't kill me would you?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” was all Jay said. This wasn't the answer Nick was looking for but it was better than admitting he would kill him without a doubt.   
The car pulled into a lot and Nick had no clue where the pair actually were.  
“This is one of my favorite restaurants from when I grew up, ” Gatsby answered reading Nick’s mind.   
“You may get a table for one if you would like,” Nick offered to the driver.  
“Thank you, sir, but I was hoping to go away for just a half-hour maybe. I have some family that lives in this area.”  
“The time constraint isn't necessary, we will tell you when we are done. Besides this looks like a nice city, we will probably walk around for a bit afterwards.”  
“Thank you,” The driver thanked him for he hadn't been shown such kindness in quite a while.   
The couple exited the car and watched as the car drove away.   
Gatsby grabbed Nick’s hand in his, “no more hiding. Nobody here will know who we are so the world is just me and you.”  
This made Nick and knew regardless of what happened in the future maybe it would be worth it when he felt this much happiness now. The restaurant seemed small but it was perfect. They were sat and quickly ordered their meals.   
“I wish we could do this every day,” Nick remarked.  
“I know, so do I,” Jay agreed.  
“Wherever we wanted to. Not over an hour away but close to our mansions.”  
“I’m trying Nick, I want to be there for you.”  
“Daisy told me a little bit, Gatsby, it's fine. You can take your time.”  
“How did you know when it felt right to come out?” Gatsby asked him.  
“When I realized I couldn't hide anymore. I was hurting myself more than anymore could hurt me.”  
“One day Nick, I swear, I'm going to kiss you in the middle of the school for everyone to see, and nobody will stop me.”  
“I think you're the only one stopping yourself now,” Nick mumbled, scared to say it aloud.   
“Oh, we're whispering now. That may be true Nick but one day it won't be,” Gatsby said in a low tone and leaned forward.   
Nick brought himself forward so their lips met, “this is more than sufficient for now,” he mumbled again.   
“Anywhere you want to go after this? You were the one who mentioned we would walk around town.”  
“You were the one who said you grew up around here, show me your favorite places. I want to know about you.”  
“I guess we can do that,” Gatsby smiled, and then the food was set in front of them.   
They ate their meal in mostly silence. Nick tried to focus on all things he truly did love about Gatsby rather than the parts that scared him. He couldn't help himself as he asked a question.  
“Does that mean I have to meet everyone? In the gang I mean?” Nick asked.  
“No, we have a corkboard, each of us has our names on it and we are allowed to tac pictures of people onto the board. You don't have to meet anyone if you don't want to even.”  
“I would prefer not to,” Nick blurted out.  
Jay just nodded.  
“Did you put them up there? Daisy? The guy you dated?”  
“Yes, but they have both been taken down for a while now,” Gatsby admitted.  
Nick wanted to believe him when he said he had taken them down but something about the way he said it made Nick think otherwise. Maybe they both were still up there or maybe it was just stupid to worry about because Nick did believe that Jay would put him up on this safe board.   
Jay set a large number of bills on the table to pay for the meal, “let's go, I'll show you around.”  
“That's not fair! I should pay for my share of the meal,” Nick objected, but Gatsby had insisted as he pulled Nick out of the restaurant.   
It was as if he had something to hide from in that restaurant but it just wasn't worth questioning to Nick.   
They walked through the small town together, hand in hand. It seemed like nobody knew who Jay was but Nick didn't question that either. They went to a small bakery and Nick got a cookie while Gatsby got a cupcake.   
“Okay, I have an idea!” Nick said with a small giggle.  
“What?” Jay asked, almost worried about the answer.   
“You know the jewelry store? We both enter at separate times and buy each other something and then we show each other when we both have something.”   
Jay thought for a moment, “ok, let's do it, you go first,” he agreed.   
Nick entered the store and a man behind the counter greeted him, “can I help you find anything?”  
Nick thought, “yes, my boyfriend is coming in after me, I want a pinkie ring for him but I don't know his ring size, can you get it for me?”  
“Can I make it obvious as to why I need it?”  
Nick shrugged, “try not to be completely obvious but however you need to get it is fine by me.”  
“Consider it done.”  
“Alright, can I have a box just so it looks like I bought something? I can pay you right now for the ring if you want,” Nick asked.  
“Give me a minute to ring it up. Just the ring?”  
“Yes, just the ring for me.”  
“You can go ahead and insert your card.”  
After a minute the transaction went through the man handed Nick a ring box, “you're all set. I'll get his ring size and have it ready for you.”  
“Thank you so much,” Nick said.  
Next Jay walked in and Nick looked around the small town square. He saw an ice cream shoppe, a water fountain, a few government buildings, a weaponry store, a local grocery market, a bank, a pizza place, a few restaurants, a library, the bakery, the jewelry store, and a clothing shop.   
Before he knew Gatsby walked back out of the jewelry store, “he was so weird!” Jay complained.  
“One second,” Nick said as he kissed Jay quickly and ran back into the store. The man had the ring sitting on the counter.  
“Thank you so much,” Nick said again.  
“Of course, enjoy the rest of your date,” he said.   
Exiting the store again Jay stood there confused, “you're not already cheating on me, are you?”  
“No! No, I just, he did me a favor,” Nick said.   
“Alright,” Jay said with skepticism.   
“Come on, why don't we go sit by the fountain?” Nick suggested.  
Jay nodded and they walked over.  
“How do you want to do this?” Gatsby asked.  
“How about I close my eyes, you give me whatever, and then we can switch so you’ll close your eyes and I'll give you mine.”  
“Sounds good,” Gatsby agreed.  
Nick closed his eyes and waited for Jay’s touch. He then felt cold metal around his wrist. A type of bracelet perhaps? When Gatsby dropped Nick’s arm Nick opened his eyes and saw a golden watch.   
“Oh, thank you Gatsby I love it!” Nick exclaimed.  
Jay smiled then closed his eyes. Nick opened the box to the simple silver ring. Nick slipped the ring onto Jay’s last finger. He kissed that back of Jay’s hand and then let his hand drop.   
“It's perfect Nick,” Gatsby said, opening his eyes.   
“I’m glad you like it.”  
“Is this why the owner was persistent in getting my ring size?”   
Nick let out a chuckle, “yes, I told him not to let you leave if he didn't have your ring size.”  
“That makes me feel a little better about how strange he was,” Gatsby admitted.   
“Did you want to head back now?” Nick asked.  
“Back to my place?” Gatsby suggested.  
“We can do that,” Nick agreed.  
Nick called the driver who said he would pick them up in less than 5 minutes. They told the driver to go to the Gatsby mansion instead and the driver nodded. Nick and Jay sitting close to each other in the backseat and Nick ended up dozing off onto Gatsby. When they arrived Gatsby nudged Nick awake.  
“My b-bad,” Nick stuttered, “I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep.”  
“It's fine, really Nick,” Gatsby assured him.  
They walked in and Jay spoke again, “want to go skinny dipping?”  
Nick immediately blushed, “I-sure.”  
Gatsby smirked, one of the best sights in the world was a flustered Nick.   
“Come on,” Jay directed, “the pool is this way.”  
The pool was just as grand as everything else in the house. There was a slide and diving board in the deeper end. There was also a jacuzzi off to the side of the pool. Nick had been so busy admiring the spacious area that he didn't notice Gatsby had already gotten in the pool.  
“Don't just stand there,” Gatsby laughed.  
Nick stripped his clothes and got in the water. After about an hour the pair got into the hot tub. There were much less than 5 feet because they both very gay. Nick then got his first experience of making out in a jacuzzi. Jay bit and teased Nick’s nipples and Nick became a moaning mess. They both enjoyed their first time in a hot tub and neither were opposed to doing it again.   
“Do you want me to make dinner?” Nick asked after silence had overcome both of them and their breathing had calmed down.   
“Only if you wear that,” Gatsby smirked.   
“Don't you have servants, they could see me like this,” Nick hissed.  
“I can get you an apron,” Gatsby laughed.   
Nick rolled his eyes, he really could have changed back into his clothes that were on the pool deck but he figured he would tease Gatsby while he could, “alright,” Nick finally agreed, “I’ll take the apron.”  
Gatsby smirked and took one of the towels off a rack and flung it around his waist.  
He told one of his servants to fetch an apron, preferably a frilly one, and that dinner would not need to be made by the servants tonight. He nodded and in two minutes a pink apron with white lace was brought to them. Nick shuddered but as he agreed he wore the apron and only that as he walked to the kitchen and began to prep dinner. Gatsby didn't follow him to the kitchen so Nick had to decide on dinner himself. Nick decided on one of his favorite meals that he used to make. Well, the actual food was far from a meal, garlic bread, salad, soup, and baked potatoes were from a meal. However, it was still one of Nick’s favorite things to make because despite not having a clear entree it was filling and he loved the variety. As Nick threw the potatoes in the oven and was going to start prepping soup he saw Jay come down with sketchbooks and an endless amount of drawing supplies.  
“What are you doing?” Nick asked.  
“I’m drawing my boyfriend,” he smiled.  
Nick groaned, this was not how he pictured Jay drawing him but did it really matter, maybe not. So Nick said nothing and made dinner as he normally would as if nobody was watching him and as if he wasn't only wearing an apron. It probably took a total of close to 50 minutes to prepare the whole meal but it looked good. Nick peered over to Gatsby’s work, a side view of him focusing on what was in front of him as if he was completely oblivious to the artist's watchful eye. Some of the colorful pinks were also added as well as Nick’s dark hair. The rest was still colorless but Nick thought it looked pretty good that way.   
“You're amazing,” Nick said as he set some food down in front of Jay.   
“Not as wonderful as you,” he insisted.   
Nick didn't argue back, it wasn't worth it, instead, he sat down still only in his apron and ate the meal he had made.   
“Want to watch a movie?” Gatsby suggested after dinner.   
“Sure!” Nick agreed, “but I am putting on real clothes.”  
Gatsby chuckled slightly, “ok Nick.”   
Nick walked to Jay’s room where the bag of clothes he had brought we're. He was about to dig through his bag when he decided instead to sort a bit through Gatsby's closet. Nick found a sweatshirt that he knew would probably be slightly large on him and threw that on. He also found a pair of gray sweatpants and threw those on as well. He assumed Gatsby really wouldn't mind and he entered the cinema room to see a movie paused on it's first second.  
“What are we watching?” Nick asked.  
“Don't worry, you’ll love it,” Gatsby assured, “wait are those mine?”  
“Yes, they are,” Nick answered, sitting down next to Gatsby.   
“You're cute,” Gatsby said, pressing play and pressing a kiss to Nick’s head.   
They cuddled together as they watched the movie. Nick didn't recognize it but enjoyed it as he sat with Gatsby. He wished every day could be like today was or at least he could go on a date with Jay just in the area and not have to drive far away as they did. One day Nick reminded himself, one day Gatsby was going to show everyone that he was in love with him. Nick fell asleep on Jay again. When the movie was over instead of waking him up this time Gatsby picked Nick up and took him to bed.  
“I love you, Nick,” Gatsby said as he kissed Nick’s forehead, “so much, and one day, they are going to know.”   
Gatsby laid down next to him and unconsciously Nick moved onto Gatsby's chest. Jay fell asleep holding Nick close as though he might run away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this happens at the same time as the previous chapter* **well not exactly the whole time but I think you should be able to tell when it picks up**

Jordan watched as Nick and Jay abruptly left the kitchen and watched as Daisy’s frustration didn't seem to simmer down.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Jordan asked carefully.  
“I told him! I told him how awful he is and he didn't believe me! He is going to be heartbroken and it could have been avoided!” Daisy shouted.  
“Daisy, I really think they are going to be fine. No offense but he looks at Nick so much differently than he ever looked at you.”  
“Why does everyone hate me?” Daisy started crying.  
Jordan stood up and embraced Daisy in a hug, “nobody hates you,” she cooed softly.   
“Then why does everyone cheat on me? Jay cheated on me and Tom is cheating on me with Myrtle.”   
“You don't deserve them Daisy. You are so beautiful and kind and if they can't see that then that is their problem. You have to be with someone who appreciates you and not your wealth.”  
Jordan didn't know if she was going to go after Myrtle or Tom, personally, she would be perfectly fine going after both.   
“Nobody ever will. I'm not smart or artistic or have any other talent…” Jordan cut Daisy off with a kiss. She didn't care how risky it was. She didn't care if Daisy was going to push her away forever, she needed to show Daisy that she did care, and she needed Daisy to believe her. To Jordan’s surprise, Daisy did kiss her back.   
“What? What was that for?” Daisy asked when the pair pulled apart.  
“Daisy, I care for you, whether you can see it or not, whether you believe it or not, whether you return my affection or not. It doesn't matter, you just have to understand that there are so many people out there…” this time Daisy cut Jordan off.   
“Hey, you're beautiful,” Daisy said.   
Jordan frowned a bit, after her confession that was all she could say. She signed knowing it was much better than before.   
“How did you know you liked girls?” Daisy asked.  
Jordan thought about it for a second, “well when every girl wanted the quarterback but I found his girlfriend more attractive.”  
Daisy giggled slightly, “so when did you like me?” she asked with a light blush.  
“I think around the time you and Jay broke up. Despite the breakup, you were just radiant and you always caught my eye.”  
Jordan honestly hated being this sentimental but thought it would be the only way for her to get even close to Daisy now and not have her turn her away.   
“I’m thinking there might be a place in my heart for girls,” Daisy admitted.  
Jordan smiled, “I’ll always be here for you.”  
“Want to go shopping?” Daisy asked, “I need the perfect breakup outfit. One that really shows Tom I'm already over it.”  
“I can't go in this!” Jordan complained referencing her outfit from last night.  
“Come back to my room, I'm sure I have something that will fit you.”  
Jordan smiled as they went back up to Daisy’s room. Daisy first tried getting Jordan in a dress and Jordan certainly was not wearing a dress, especially in public. Eventually, Daisy agreed and found her a pair of jeans and a nice tee that fit her fine.   
“Let's take my car,” Jordan suggested, “I would have to take it anyway to go home.”  
“No!” Daisy quickly said, “We should... Umm... Let's take my corvette, it looks nicer.”  
“What's wrong with my porsche?” Jordan asked.  
“It's so the wrong color!” Daisy complained.  
Jordan rolled her eyes, “whatever, we can take the corvette if you really want to.”  
“You can still drive,” Daisy offered.  
Jordan smirked and as they walked down happily grabbed the keys.   
Jordan didn't love shopping but shopping with Daisy was a completely different experience. She tried on half the store and bought almost all of it. Jordan had a bag or two from some of the stores they visited but Daisy had to return to the car after each store because she always had at least three bags. In one store Daisy was trying on clothes and Jordan looked at the jewelry rack. It was one of Jordan's favorite stores being one of the only that always carried pride items not just for June. She saw a pair of bi flags as earrings and wondered if Daisy had her ears pierced. Almost on time, Daisy came bursting out of the room and asked for Jordan's opinion on the short skirt she was wearing. Jordan of course told her that she looked amazing as she caught sight of the diamond studs she was wearing only slightly hidden by her bob. Daisy entered the dressing room and with the other items in her hand as well as the earrings Jordan went to the counter and paid. Jordan thought they would be a great gift, Christmas was in a few months and was much sooner than Daisy’s birthday which was in May.   
“Is your girlfriend going to buy everything?” The employee behind the counter asked.  
“Yes, she's bought almost everything from every other store we have been to as well,” Jordan signed.  
“And yet you love her anyway?” The girl suggested.  
“More than I can say,” Jordan agreed.  
“Same way with my girlfriend.”  
“You wouldn't trade her for anyone else though,” Jordan suggested this time.   
“Exactly!”   
As soon as Jordan finished paying Daisy came out of the changing rooms with arms full of clothing. She took the clothing and set it onto the counter that Jordan had just gathered her belongings from.   
“All this?” The lady asked with her eyebrows raised.  
“Yep!” Daisy confirmed with a smile.   
“Please tell me this is the last store,” Jordan wanted to know.  
“We have to stop at the grocery store,” Daisy said, “we need eggs and toilet paper.”  
Jordan smirked, they were going to have fun tonight, she was sure of it. In the car again Jordan asked, “so we are having fun at some houses tonight?”  
“Yes, Tom’s car and Myrtle's house are going to be nothing to us.”  
Jordan cheered.   
That night Daisy and Jordan both dressed in all black and in a black convertible they went to Myrtle's place first. Jordan grabbed some toilet paper and started wrecking the trees. Daisy threw some over the house and grabbed two eggs and hit two windows.   
“Let's go!” Daisy called as some lights inside turned on.   
Jordan giggled and they drive off to Tom’s place.   
At Tom’s place, Daisy identifies Tom’s most precious car and they grab the rest of the eggs. His car is covered with yolk and Daisy is having the time of her life. Jordan is just enjoying seeing her radiant flower bloom and radiate. Daisy looks up at Jordan who is only looking at her. Daisy blushes, she doesn't know why, Jordan is her friend and she is helping her. Daisy knows Jordan likes her but does she like Jordan. She heard their conversation, she knows Jordan said they were dating. Why didn't she correct the store attendant? Why did she..?   
Daisy's thoughts were cut off as Jordan started calling her name, “Daisy! Daisy! We have to go!”  
“Oh… Yeah, let's go,” Daisy agreed.   
Once they got back to the Fay mansion they were both laughing until Daisy stopped.   
“Come on Daisy, you can get out and then I’ll go home,” Jordan said.  
Daisy stayed put and looked at Jordan. Daisy loved her sleek hair and her eyes that almost looked purple. It didn't matter that she didn't have a large chest because she had a big heart despite trying to hide it. That's when Daisy knew, regardless of who she was that she was completely infatuated with Jordan Baker who she hardly knew until her cousin had introduced her. She leaned and kissed Jordan, Jordan happily kissed back.   
“Please stay,” Daisy begged.  
“Alright,” Jordan agreed.  
In Daisy’s bedroom, the two lie together and enjoy the first night of them being sober.   
“What am I going to tell Nick?” Daisy asked.  
“I can tell him. He told me the first day he started dating Gatsby. Besides he knew I had a thing for you since day one I doubt he’ll be surprised.”   
“Are we dating?” Daisy asked timidly.  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” Jordan asked in turn.  
“Yes.”  
“Then yes, we are dating.”  
“Why did you lie to the store clerk?”  
Jordan wondered if Daisy was always this curious. She loved how her eyes were wide with wonder. Daisy seemed to be similar to a small child but Jordan didn't mind.   
“She said we reminded her of her and her girlfriend. Besides I really didn't mind the confusion.”   
“Jordan, I’m actually happy Tom cheated on me. I wouldn't be here with you now if he hadn't.”  
“Yes, we might have to thank Myrtle someday.”  
“Oh, they’ll never last!” Daisy assured.  
“I bet, I thought she was dating George too, what happened to him?”  
“Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! Myrtle cheated on her boyfriend too!”  
“Does George know?” Jordan asked.  
“I don't think so, but he's super psycho! He’ll probably shoot up the school or something!”  
“I’m just surprised Tom would ever go for Myrtle, she doesn't have that much money and Tom seems like a much more materialistic guy.”   
“He is, I hate to admit he was only with me for money but it seemed he only was.”  
“If he couldn't see how much you are worth then that's all him though. You are so precious Daisy.”  
Daisy blushed and gently kissed Jordan, “you are the best. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”  
“And yet I'm all yours and I consider myself the lucky one.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Nick woke up he noticed that he was no longer in the theater room and was instead on top of Gatsby in his bedroom. He wished every day was like this where he could wake up calmly next to Jay. Maybe there was hope that in the future every day would be like this, or their young daughter would come running demanding they wake up so they could play. Nick smiled at the thought as Gatsby began to stir.   
“Good morning,” Nick said, pressing a kiss to Gatsby's jawline.   
“Morning,” Jay yawned, “so what did you want to do today?”  
“Maybe see if my cousin recovered from her panic attack yesterday?” Nick suggested.  
“Do we have to?” Gatsby complained like a child.   
“Come on, it won't be too bad,” Nick insisted.   
Gatsby groaned but agreed to go anyway.   
Pulling back to the Fay mansion Nick noticed that Jordan’s car was still there but shrugged it off. When they entered and saw Jordan and Daisy cuddling under a blanket in the living room Nick caught on quickly to what was happening.   
“What happened when we were out?” Gatsby asked.   
“We egged Tom’s car,” Jordan laughed.  
Nick shrugged, he didn't have to know any backstory to assume he deserved it.   
“I think he is referring to the fact that we are dating,” Daisy objected.   
“Wait what?” Gatsby asked, but at the same time, Nick demanded details on how it all happened.   
“Well I told her how Tom was cheating on me with Myrtle so then we went shopping, wrecked Tom’s car, TP’Ed Myrtle's house, then kissed in her car,” Daisy said and Nick felt like that was a very short version of events.   
“See Nick, we did some good in this world giving Daisy a panic attack,” Gatsby said proudly.   
“Double date time!” Daisy squealed.  
Nick and Gatsby both glanced at each other. Jordan looked at Nick and Daisy looked at all of them confused as to why they weren't excited.   
“Daisy, Gatsby and I aren't public,” Nick told her.   
“Oh,” she frowned.   
“No, Nick, let's go,” Gatsby insisted.  
“What if one of your friends is there?” Nick asked.  
“They are going to find out one day,” Gatsby shrugged.   
“Yes!” Daisy squealed.  
“Let's go!” Jordan cheered.   
Daisy and Jordan went to Daisy’s room and changed into clothes they had gotten yesterday. They both looked beautiful while Gatsby and Nick stayed in casual clothes. Yet despite this everyone couldn't keep their eyes off their partner and this is how they knew that regardless of how their relationships may have ended right now they loved each other and that was what was important now.   
Entering the restaurant that they agreed upon was like a breath of fresh air and Nick liked that anyone could walk in and see that him and Gatsby were clearly together. At the table for 4 Daisy and Jordan held hands on the table while Nick and Gatsby both had a hand on each other's thigh.  
Before they knew it a blurry picture of them was going around with “GAY Gatsby and Nick CarraGAY” captioned. The next day they went to school as though nothing happened. They stayed far away during school but after school Nick basically lived at the Gatsby mansion. Gatsby started going back to work and some days Nick didn't even see Gatsby. It didn't bother him too much because he always woke up to Gatsby’s alarm with Gatsby next to him.   
The rumors got to Gatsby one day because the majority of people continued to refer to him as Gay Gatsby. After two weeks Gatsby and Nick started to hang out closely but this only allowed for more insults. About a month after the original picture had spread around the school they were sitting together at lunch. Some remarks were being thrown their way and Nick tried to calm Jay without being too physical. Until Gatsby stood up and pulled Nick up with him.   
“HEY!” Gatsby yelled and the cafeteria quieted down and looked his way.  
He then kissed Nick in the middle of the cafeteria. Some people burst into applause while others sat there speechless. While they teased Jay they didn't actually think that he was gay let alone that he would kiss Nick in front of the school.  
“Nick, I love you,” Jay mumbled.   
“I love you too Gatsby,” Nick said.   
They sat back down almost as if nothing happened. The rest of the day was awkward for everyone but Nick and Gatsby were finally able to be next to each other without worry about what anybody would think.


	9. Chapter 9

With their relationship open for everyone to know about they got some hate but Gatsby didn't back down, this time he stood with Nick. Some of the people that were rude to them disappeared which Gatsby admitted to having a little something to do with. Nick wanted to tell Gatsby what he was doing was wrong that they just couldn't get rid of everyone who was homophobic thought Nick seriously wouldn't have minded he never told Gatsby this. On their seventh anniversary, Nick had recently been offered a job with a publishing company so with the events combined they went out to the restaurant that they had their first date.  
“Let's play a game,” Gatsby suggested.  
“What?” Nick hummed.  
“Lets really remake our first date, we can go back to the jewelry store and buy each other something.”  
Nick smiled and agreed to the game.  
This time they both walked in and their ring sizes were measured ahead of time.  
The attendant laughed, “you two remind me of one of the first couples I ever helped. They were a cute high school couple and one wanted to buy a ring for the other, had to beg the man to let me take his ring size.”  
Nick laughed, “after all this time you still work here?”  
Gatsby flashed the ring he still wore around his pinkie finger, “it still fits.”  
“No way! You guys are still together.”  
“Yep, seven years today,” Nick smiled.  
“Same game today too,” Gatsby noted.  
The man nodded and Nick left so Gatsby could pick out Nick’s item. When Gatsby came out Nick went and requested an engagement ring. He picked out the perfect band for Gatsby and thanked the man for all those years ago and today. The man smiled insisting Jay would certainly accept his proposal.  
Nick and Jay went to the fountain where they had on the first date. Jay closed his eyes and Nick got onto one knee.  
“Jay Gatsby,” Nick started and Jay opened his eyes, not believing the sight in front of him, “will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me?”  
Gatsby got down on his knee and showed the ring that he had gotten for Nick. They didn't say anything as they kissed passionately.  
“So is that a yes?” Nick asked.  
“Yes Nick, I will marry you,” Gatsby agreed. 

At the wedding, Daisy and Jordan met again. The two broke up less than a year into their relationship as they both went different ways for college. During the after-party, Jordan walked up to Daisy.  
“After all this time you still wear those earrings I got you?” Jordan commented.  
Daisy touched her ears, she realized that she did wear the bi-flags that Jordan got for her years ago. To be honest she didn't expect to see Jordan and she doubted Jordan had wanted to speak with her.  
“Does that mean you’ll give me at least one dance?” Jordan asked, extending her hand.  
Daisy accepted her hand as they moved to the dance floor. The song was slow and Jordan held Daisy close.  
“You're still a precious beautiful flower,” Jordan told her.  
“You're still more than I could ever ask for,” Daisy finally spoke.  
“Does that mean you didn't bring a plus one?” Jordan inquired.  
“No, did you?” Daisy asked.  
“No,” Jordan answered.  
Like that Daisy’s lips were on Jordan’s again. Jordan was shocked but returned the kiss. She had a relationship or two while she and Daisy weren't together but it wasn't the same rush that she felt with Daisy. Daisy’s parents were pressuring her to get married to a rich man and she kept refusing, she insisted she would find the right person someday. Jordan had been in many magazines as a famous female golfer though she wasn't necessarily known for playing fair.  
“Will you be my girlfriend?” Jordan asked again.  
“Yes,” Daisy agreed. 

*flashback to high school*  
Tom never confronted Daisy about why his car was egged conveniently on the night they had broken up. Myrtle who only ever scoffed at Daisy didn't do anything different either. They cheered the loudest when Jay kissed Nick in the cafeteria. They enjoyed Christmas together where Jordan gave Daisy the earrings she had bought on their first shopping date. Daisy hid them from her parents but wore them almost everyday until they broke up at the end of May. It was only a week after Daisy’s birthday when they broke up. Tom asked Daisy if they could get back together. Daisy called him a pig because he was still dating Myrtle and turned her back on the school as began her college life. She was shocked to see Jordan at the wedding but it was easily one of the best decisions of her life to get back with Jordan. She hadn't gotten in any relationships since her breakup because nobody else felt right, they never clicked the way she and Jordan always had.  
  
At a dinner that Daisy brought Jordan to her parents insisted that she needed to stop bringing friends to dinner and bring a nice boy instead.  
Daisy insisted that she was engaged and part of Jordan shattered. She was fine hiding her relationship from her parents but she didn't know if Daisy was lying about being engaged or not. In her rage, Jordan stood up but Daisy grabbed her hand.  
“Well, I was actually hoping I would be engaged very shortly at least,” Daisy lowered herself onto her knee.  
“DAISY FAY!” Her mother screamed.  
“What are you doing?” asked her father.  
“Jordan Baker, will you marry me?” Daisy asked.  
“Yes! Yes!” Jordan exclaimed.  
Daisy stood up and Jordan immediately embraced her in a kiss.  
“I love you, Daisy,” Jordan said.  
“I love you too,” Daisy smiled.  
Daisy’s parents didn't show up to the wedding. Daisy didn't care, she had the most important person in her life there.  
The four lived happily in New York. Nick was a successful author, Jay a con man but if anyone asked he was simply in the stock market, Jordan was a well-known golfer though she wasn't always known for the best reasons, and Daisy had a successful modeling career. 

The Carraway-Gatsby children were Tangerine and Vanilla. These were the names given to the children at the orphanage. They were adopted at the same time Vanilla was 8 when Tangerine was 4. Vanilla looked after Tangerine like a sister and Tangerine refused to leave without her ‘sister’. Jay and Nick looked at each other and immediately agreed to adopt Vanilla as well. Vanilla had pale skin but dark eyes and sleek dark hair. Tangerine on the other hand had ginger hair and green eyes, she was named this as she was found in an orange craft as a baby.  
The Baker-Fay children were Madaline and Mason. They were twins and weren’t even a year old when they were adapted. They both had tan skin with brown hair and brown eyes.  
The couples were happy as they deserved to be. All their lives they had always told themselves one day it would be alright, it would be okay and today it was. The one day that had been long-awaited was today and hopefully forever. Their love was not illegal, it was pure and to them perfect. Nobody was going to stop them and hopefully nobody else. Today was their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TECHNICALLY the end but the next chapters will be one-shots or other things I wanted to but did not include in the main story.


	10. Baby Talk and Child’s Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when the couples adopt their children. The second half of this chapter is what I like to think happens as they raise their kids.

It had been about two years after they got married. Everyone was now around 28 and they all lived comfortable lives. Nick felt as though something was missing. Nick remembered their first gay rights and realized exactly what he felt was missing: children. Nick had mentioned children once before shortly before they got married but Jay seemed like he didn't want children, with his lifestyle though Nick wasn't sure he could blame him.   
Either way, one day when the two were having a lazy morning in bed Nick brought it up once again.  
“Gatsby, do you remember that poster we made in high school?” he asked.  
“How could I forget?” Gatsby came back with.   
“Would it really be so bad if we were that couple picking their child up over a puddle?”  
“Nick, it is so dangerous to bring a child into my world.”  
“There are so many children out there though, it feels wrong to not even help one,” Nick complained.   
“Nick, if it means that much to you we’ll go and see tomorrow okay?”  
Nick kissed Gatsby, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Gatsby said though he rolled his eyes slightly.   
The next day when they called the orphanage and the lady running it said they could come in today if they wanted to and they did. All the children were dressed up hoping that today was their day. The older children who had given up were still slightly dressed up but weren't even trying to greet Jay or Nick. The oldest one to greet them was a small 4-year-old girl, Tangerine.   
When she ran to greet them Nick immediately picked her up, “hi darling, what's your name?” Nick asked.  
“Tangerine!” she replied with a smile.  
“And how old are you?” Nick asked.  
“Four!” she replied cheerfully.   
“Come on Jay, you're going to tell me she isn't adorable?”  
Jay didn't answer but he already loved the girl's enthusiasm that even though she was older she still held hope.   
“Are you going to be my daddy?” Tangerine spoke up.  
“I want to be, but you have to convince him, he's the grumpy one,” Nick told her and set her down.  
“Please sir, I’ll be good, I promise, just give me a chance,” she begged.  
Jay groaned, “I would love to be your dad, we can adopt her Nick.”   
“Wait! Can you adopt my sister too?” she requested.   
“Who is your sister?” Nick asked.  
Tangerine ran off and came back with an eight-year-old girl who looked nothing like her.  
“This is your sister?” Gatsby asked and Nick nudged him slightly.   
“Not by blood but she has always been there for me as my sister!” Tangerine insisted.   
“What’s your name?” Nick asked her.  
“Vanilla,” she replied quietly, “I’m 8.”  
They understood why she was timid because at eight she thought that her chance had already gone by.   
Tangerine looked up to Jay and Nick with huge puppy dog eyes.   
Vanilla nudged her, “I’m sorry about her,” she said and then turned to walk away.   
Nick grabbed her hand and then kneeled, “do you care for Tangerine as your sister?” he asked her.  
“Yes.”  
“Then you are going to be her sister at our house too,” Nick told her.  
Vanilla’s eyes lit up, “really?”  
Nick turned around to face Jay.  
“Yep,” Jay said.  
Vanilla hugged Nick and then hugged Jay, Tangerine did the same.   
“Thank you! Thank you!” Tangerine squealed.   
“Thank you,” Vanilla said.  
Nick and Jay went to sign the paperwork as Vanilla and Tangerine gathered their things. They were surprised by the massive Carraway- Gatsby mansion, they were surprised when they could get anything they wanted from the mall, they were confused when a butler was there to fulfill any request they had. Much like Nick, the two wanted to do things for themselves. Nick often cooked for the family, Tangerine looked baking, though she usually made a mess. Vanilla was a skilled artist much like Jay and spent a lot of time in the craft room. They both lived happily with their fathers as the Carraway- Gatsby children. 

Jordan and Daisy had a similar story. A month after Tangerine and Vanilla were adopted Jordan and Daisy especially had spoiled them. One day after a modeling shoot Daisy came home and asked Jordan if she wanted to be a mom.   
Jordan's eyes widen, “please tell me you want to adopt and that you're not pregnant.”   
“No, no, no, I contacted the orphanage that Nick and Jay got Vanilla and Tangie from and they just got a set of twins if we wanted to see them.”   
Jordan wasn't particularly fond of kids and didn't want ones of her own but knew Daisy was going to ask at some point. She remembered how Jay didn't want kids until he went and saw Tangerine and her bright personality.   
“Alright, fine,” Jordan agreed.   
So the two went together and much like with Jay and Nick the children went up to them, greeted themselves, and acted like they were at a pageant. The owner shooed the children away and showed them the twins. They weren’t even a year old but as Jordan took the baby boy in her arms she immediately felt a connection.  
“Stupid Jay was right,” she muttered under her breath.  
“What was that Jordan?” Daisy asked with the baby girl in her arms.   
“A baby shouldn't be allowed to be this cute,” she complained.   
“Does that mean we can adopt them?” Daisy asked excitedly.   
“Yes, we can adopt the twins,” Jordan complied.   
“What should we name them?” Daisy asked.   
Jordan looked at the baby girl in Daisy’s arm.  
“Hmm, Marble or Maxine?” Jordan offered.  
Daisy immediately refused, “Madaline?”   
“Cute. What about Mason for this guy?”  
“Perfect! Mason and Madaline Baker- Fay.”   
Taking care of two babies was hard but they loved it regardless. Tangerine was always willing to help and was absolutely in love with the baby twins. Vanilla on the other acted colder towards the children but when she was alone dropped the front as she played and cooed with the children.   
It was their perfect family. At age 10 they found out they were adopted. Mason was distant at first but Madaline helped him come around to the idea that Daisy and Jordan were more of their parents than their birth parents would ever be. 

What happened to the children?  
*An idea of what I think would happen to the Carraway- Gatsby children and the Baker- Fay children*

At age 16 Vanilla got her driver’s license. This was exciting until she had to drive her 12-year-old sister and 8-year-old cousins everywhere. At age 16 she also came out to her parents as asexual and panromantic. Nick and Jay accepted her of course and immediately got her a flag. 

The next year 13-year-old Tangerine asked how she knew and Vanilla explained that she just did, she didn't feel like anyone else and realized she wasn't like any of her school friends.   
“Daddy?” Tangerine approached Jay.  
“Yes, baby girl? How was school?”  
“School was fine, I just had a question.”  
“I have an answer.”  
“You and Aunt Daisy are bisexual right?”  
Jay didn't expect that question but answered honestly, “yes, we both are. Why?”  
“I wanted to know how you knew? How did you know you liked Dad?”  
“For a while, I had a crush on your Aunt Daisy but then your Dad moved here and I realized he was just as pretty as Daisy. We were put together for a project and at first, I was mad because I didn't want to admit that I liked your dad, eventually though it all fell out. When I kissed him I really knew, it felt right and I realized that he was for me.”   
“Daddy, I think I'm bisexual,” she admitted.   
Jay pulled her in for a hug, “who is she?”  
“Reneé,” Tangerine said.  
“Your best friend that comes over here often?”  
Tangerine nodded.  
“Do you want to tell her how you feel?” Jay asked.  
“No! I'm scared she’ll hate me if I tell her.”  
“She might. I lost a lot of friends when I told everyone I was dating your dad, but I made some pretty amazing ones too. If she is your friend, she won't care that you're bisexual, and if she doesn’t like you that way then you two can stay friends.”  
“Thanks, Daddy!”   
The next day she told Reneé about bisexuality. Reneè understood and explained that she was her best friend regardless. A week after Tangerine admitted that she had a crush on Reneé, Reneé smiled and grabbed her hand. She said that was ready to try something. It didn't work out for them but Tangerine realized that she was indeed bisexual and Reneé realized that she was too. They remained close friends just as Jay had promised they would even though they weren't meant to be together. 

At 15 Madaline, who was incredibly similar to Jordan, realized they had another similarity as she realized she was a lesbian. Mason watched as their parents bought her sister a flag and told her to introduce them when she got a girlfriend.   
“Mason, is something wrong?” Daisy asked as she walked back Mason glaring at Jordan and Madaline as they hung the flag on her wall.   
“Mom, I want to use they/ them pronouns,” they admitted.   
“So you're non-binary?” Daisy asked.  
“I think so, can you use they/ them pronouns from now on?”  
“Of course I can. Have you told Madaline or Jordan?”  
“Umm, we heard you, dork,” Madaline said jumping off her bed, “I love you regardless, sibling,” she smiled.   
“Do you have a different name you want to go by?” Jordan asked them.  
“Maybe call me Falcon for now,” Falcon suggested.   
The family loves Falcon because they know Falcon is who they are. The school records were changed and they legally changed their name after a month or two when Falcon confirmed that they preferred this to their old pronouns and deadname.


	11. Extra One- Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half is when Nick meets Wolfsheim. The second half is Daisy and Jordan’s first Christmas.

Nick only met Wolfsheim once, he had shown up briefly to the wedding. Nick might have not noticed him if he hadn't talked to Jay. Nick had gone to get both of them drinks and when he came back he saw his husband talking to someone he didn't know.   
Nick walked up and started a small conversation, “hello, I don't believe we have met before, I'm Nick Carraway-Gatsby.”  
“Meyer Wolfsheim,” he greeted.  
“Wait?” Nick’s eyes widen, “like THE Wolfsheim?” he asked, turning slightly to Gatsby.  
Jay laughed slightly, “yes Nick, the Wolfsheim.”   
“Thank you,” Nick said, turning back to Wolfsheim.  
“I don't believe you have anything to thank me for, son.”  
“Yes, I do. I don't believe my husband would be who he is today without you and I'm completely in love with him the way he is today.”  
“You’re the Nick aren't you? You're the first person Jay had on the board for more than a year.”   
“It's been eight years since Nick has been on that board,” Jay noted.   
“I suppose you're not the fighting type or any of that sort?” he offered.  
“He’s not accepting any deal you have to make!” Jay spit.   
Nick stepped back in shock. Gatsby rarely got angry and for him to snap surprised him.  
“No, I'm a writer,” Nick answered more kindly.   
“Alright, son,” Wolfsheim said, “if you ever change your mind let me know,” he handed Nick a business card and turned away.  
Nick watched him walk out of the hall they were holding the reception in. Gatsby grabbed the card out of his hand and crinkled it and placed it in his suit pocket.   
“You are never talking to him! Do you understand?” Gatsby asked him as though he were a child that had broken a rule.  
“Why though? Didn't he help you, you should be grateful,” Nick said.  
“He may have gotten me out of the orphanage but all my money is tainted and so is my soul.”  
Nick kissed Gatsby, “you're perfect to me.” 

\----------------------------------------------

On their first Christmas Daisy went over to the Baker mansion. Jordan had a small tree in her room and under it were a few gifts that she had gotten Daisy. Daisy took the presents she had gotten for Jordan and set them under the tree. They took turns unwrapping gifts from each other. Each had gotten each an ugly sweater. Jordan had received a matching necklace and bracelet, as well as a “free suit” coupon which Daisy told her meant they could go out one day and get Jordan fitted for a suit. Daisy had gotten a dress, a necklace and was now unwrapping her last gift, the earrings that Jordan bought on their first ‘date’.   
“I love them!” Daisy squealed as she opened them.  
“Thanks, I got them that first shopping date,” Jordan told her.   
“They’re perfect! I'm never taking them off!” Daisy declared.  
“Merry Christmas Love,” Jordan said as she kissed Daisy.   
The two spent the rest of the day making cookies and cuddling on the couch watching Christmas movies. It was a Christmas they were always sure to remember and their favorite by far, even now.


	12. K!nky Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING ⚠️  
> This chapter contains explicit and mature content. Don’t read if underage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also mentions of ⚠️Gun⚠️ And ⚠️Knife⚠️ Violence  
> If you are uncomfortable with these themes do not read
> 
> The first half I call: Gun to my Head  
> The second half I call: Mark Me

This is after the one-shot I wrote where Nick meets Wolfsheim (read that if you have not)  
  
  
Nick was in their room after the wedding. They had been debating on where to go for a honeymoon. Nick wanted to go somewhere warm for a week where Jay insisted on going on an Alaskan cruise. Nick stood up from the bed and found the discarded business card that belonged to Wolfsheim. Nick picked it up, he wasn't going to actually call it, he couldn't. Nick thought about how mad Gatsby had gotten when the card was handed to him, it was undeniably hot. He wondered how mad his husband would get if he pretended to call the number. He picked up his phone and kept the business card in hand and with his phone to his ear he waited.  
“Nick?” Gatsby called out as he entered the room, “what the fuck are you doing?”  
Nick pointed to the phone with the hand the card was in.  
Gatsby grabbed the phone and threw it across the room almost hoping it would shatter, “what do I have to do to get you to listen?!” he growled.  
“Gun to my head,” Nick rolled his eyes. He knew pretending not to care would make Gatsby madder.  
Gatsby walked out and brought back a gun, “willing to listen now?”  
“It's not loaded,” Nick said.  
Gatsby pointed the gun at the wall and the shot rang in the room, “still think it isn't loaded?”  
“I’m listening,” Nick said incredibly turned on.  
“You are mine!” Gatsby claimed getting closer to Nick, “you will listen to my rules! I told you not to speak to him and you went behind my back to call him!”  
“I won't… No more… Promise,” Nick stuttered his mind couldn't focus on one thought.  
“It's too late for that! You broke the rule and you are going to be punished for it!” The gun was now pressed to Nick’s neck, “you are going to do exactly as I say or else I will pull this trigger! Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Gatsby, I understand.”  
Nick knew the rules of their games. They had played before and proper rules had been set. Nick knew the word and all this would stop but right now the last thing he wanted to do was stop.  
With the gun still to his neck, Jay started at Nick’s ear and slowly kissed down Nick’s jawline. He stopped at his lips and then attacked them.  
“Get rid of those clothes!” Gatsby growled, “all of them!”  
Nick was stripped in less than a minute and Gatsby worked down Nick’s neck, his hand not holding the gun playing with Nick’s sensitive nipple. Gatsby bit and sucked his neck like a vampire. Nick moaned underneath Gatsby, begging him to keep going, almost forgetting about the cold metal pressed against his neck.  
“Flip over!” Jay demanded and Nick complied. Jay picked up the business card.  
He then spanked Nick six times.  
“Do you know what I'm doing?” Gatsby asked.  
“No, I don't,” Nick cried.  
“Every single number you dialed, you are being punished for it.”  
Nick couldn't remember the phone number even if he tried, he honestly couldn't even remember looking at the number.  
Next was only 2 hits across Nick’s ass.  
This continued for the other seven digits and by the end, Nick’s rear end was red and sore but Nick was still begging for more.  
“I’m not cuffing you, Nick. You are allowed to touch nothing else but these sheets or you're done, do you understand?”  
“Yes, Gatsby, I understand.”  
Jay started to prepare Nick and as he pushed into Nick the tightness was always his favorite feeling.  
“You know the rule! Don't come until I say you can!” Jay was somewhere between a growl and a moan but it didn't really matter to Nick.  
Nick moaned and gripped the sheets as Gatsby's thrusts came at a faster pace and harsher as well. Gatsby did not like to come first but tonight he knew it would be more fun for the both of them if he did.  
“Are you ever going to break my rules again?” Gatsby asked him.  
“No, never!” Nick promised.  
“Again!” Gatsby commanded.  
“I’ll never break your rules again Gatsby!” Nick shouted between breaths.  
“Come!” Gatsby commanded as he came inside Nick, Nick came as well.  
Gatsby collapsed and removed himself from Nick. Gatsby took the gun away from Nick’s neck and set it on the nightstand.  
“There was only ever one bullet,” Jay admitted.  
“I never called Wolfsheim,” Nick admitted.  
“You naughty boy,” Jay scolded.  
“You're the one that broke my phone,” Nick accused.  
“I can get you a new one.”  
“I promise Gatsby, I'm yours and only yours. I follow your rules and nobody is going to change that. This ring, that’s what it is a symbol of.”  
“I love you Nick.”  
“I love you too Jay Gatsby.”  
“Carraway- Gatsby,” he corrected.  
“I love you Jay Carraway- Gatsby,” Nick smiled.  
Falling asleep next to each was the only feeling they ever needed after a long day or a long evening of activities. Nick would never forget the feeling of having a gun to his head but never believing he would end up dead. 

———————————————————————————

Having enough money to do both Jay and Nick decided to go on both trips for a weird extended honeymoon. In Hawaii on one of the days, it was raining all day, and the two were stuck inside their hotel room with nothing to do.  
“Did you bring a dagger?” Nick suddenly asked.  
“Of course, but why?” Gatsby asked.  
“I want you to mark me with it,” Nick suggested.  
“You sure about that?”  
“Certain.”  
Gatsby walked over to where he had stored his knife for the week and pulled it out. He had sharpened it so if he had to use it, it was ready, this wasn't how he expected to use it but he was disappointed either.  
Gatsby kissed Nick and pinned him against a wall. He took the knife and put it under Nick’s chin and used it up to tilt Nick’s neck. Nick was taller than him but it was still a seductive thing to do.  
“Get on the bed,” Gatsby commanded, “and strip.”  
When Nick was on the bed, Gatsby who had also stripped made his way over and began kissing Nick again. Jay then began handling Nick’s length and the tip was leaking pre-come.  
Gatsby focused on the knife in his other hand, “here?” he asked, pointing the knife against his inner thigh.  
“Mark me,” Nick begged.  
Gatsby took his time as he carved the initials JG into Nick’s leg. Sweat burned the cut as it mixed with blood. Blood was dripping down his leg and onto the white sheets.  
“Now anybody who dares to try anything will know you are mine because I am the only one who should see this!” Gatsby roared as he claimed Nick’s lips again. Gatsby then stretched Nick as he typically did. Once he was in Nick he didn't waste time quickly finding Nick’s prostate. Nick moaned and came loudly after Jay continued hitting that sweet spot. Shortly after Nick came Gatsby came as well.  
Jay took the bloodied knife and moved it to the nightstand, he would wash it later.  
“I love you, Gatsby,” Nick breathed.  
“I love you too Nick,” Gatsby said breathlessly.  
The two slept the rest of the day and it was easily their favorite day of the honeymoon. The day Nick had begged to be marked.


End file.
